Key to My Heart
by Frangelicah
Summary: Harry finds himself strangely attracted to Ginny. Could it be just the hormones, or is there something more to it? Companion piece and sequel to Open Your Heart
1. Default Chapter

KEY TO MY HEART – HARRY'S POV

KEY TO MY HEART – HARRY'S POV

A/N: The first two chapters of _Key to My Heart_ will run parallel to the events in _Open Your Heart_, but in Harry's point of view. Some of the scenes in _Open Your Heart_ will be repeated here, so please bear with me, but you need to read it to understand what Harry's thinking and to understand what will go on in later chapters. The end part of Chapter 2 will pick up where _Open Your Heart_ left off. If you're reading this, and you don't know what's happening, please read _Open Your Heart_ first. Once again, a big thank you to all those who reviewed my fic.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling.

PART 1: GINNY

The last summer had been miserable for Harry, especially since he kept having nightmares about Cedric's death. Over and over he would see Cedric's body lying motionless beside the Triwizard Cup; Cedric's cold gray eyes staring into unfathomable space; Cedric's mouth hanging open in a silent scream. More than once Harry had dreamt of Cedric's ghost waking him up in the middle of the night and saying, "It's all your fault Harry. It's your entire fault why I'm dead. Why did you make me take the Triwizard Cup with you? It's all your fault…it's all your fault…" For many a night, he had woken up in a cold sweat because of Cedric's pointing an accusing finger at him, and Cedric's voice had echoed eerily in his head for hours. 

It didn't help that he had stayed most of the summer with the Dursleys, who couldn't give a hoot about Harry, let alone listen to his concerns about the Wizarding world. Harry knew that if the Dursleys had known about Cedric they would've blamed him too – and they would have insulted Cedric for having the nerve to be with Harry in the first place. He could just imagine Uncle Vernon's voice saying, "Serves them right – the lot of them. Magic should be made illegal and them people taken away to concentration camps."

But the last two weeks had been a Godsend since he was allowed to stay with his favorite family in the world, the Weasleys. At least he didn't have too many nightmares there. Perhaps because Ron and Hermione were with him, or because Mrs. Weasley constantly showered him with affection, but his fears had definitely lessened, and his nightmares had become scarce. Nobody knew about his fears and frustrations except Ron and Hermione, but even so, he couldn't tell them _exactly_ what was in his dreams or they'd get too worried. He couldn't confide in Mrs. Weasley even if she kept telling him to come to her if he needed anything. Fred and Gorge were out of the question – confiding in them is self-destructive. As a result, He, along with Ron and Hermione, would often go off by themselves to talk. Harry could tell that some of the Weasleys found him odd, but their generosity in letting him stay at the Burrow was something he was so grateful for that he didn't want to burden them with his problems. Harry had a feeling that Ginny was getting a bit too worried about him, though.

For the two weeks he'd been there, he'd noticed that Ginny had been keeping a close eye on him, and every time he caught her eye, she would blush. He guessed that she was worried about him, just like the rest of her family, but he kept telling her that he was fine.

Today when Ron, Hermione and him were talking about his nightmares, he became vaguely aware of someone watching him. Sure enough, when Mrs. Weasley called out for Ginny to help with lunch, he saw her jump from her hiding place near the stairs' landing, and blushing profusely, rushed out of sight and into the kitchen. 

When Harry saw Ginny, he suddenly remembered the day they had said goodbye at Kings Cross Station.

***

(Flashback: end of Goblet of fire)

"See you, Harry," Ron said, clapping him on the back.

"Bye, Harry!" Hermione said, stepping forward to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Harry – thanks," George muttered in his ear. He gave Fred and George a wink, and turned to follow Uncle Vernon to the car.

"Harry, wait." It was Ginny. She grabbed Harry by the elbow, and Harry, surprised, turned around to face her.

"I just wanna wish you a great summer," she said, blushing furiously. "And I made you this." She handed Harry a card. On the front of it was a painting of a beautiful beach. As a child, Harry had always wanted to visit the ocean, but Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia always left him with Mrs. Figg every time they went there.Harry opened the card. Inside was a simple message, which read, "I hope you have a great holiday. Love, Ginny." Harry looked at Ginny, lost for words. He knew that he would never have a great summer as long as he's with the Dursleys, but he appreciated the gesture all the same.

"Thanks, Ginny," he said quietly. 

Ginny, thoroughly embarrassed, mumbled, "I know the chances of you having a nice holiday with them are zero, but I just thought…" she trailed off. But Harry didn't need any more explanations. He knew that she meant well. Ginny was glowing bright red. At that moment, Uncle Vernon yelled for Harry to get in the car, and he hastily said goodbye to Ginny.

Throughout the summer, whenever Harry wasn't thinking of Cedric, he thought of Ginny. He couldn't explain why. He had dreamt of her one night, and since then, it was like something heavy smacked him over the head, for he could never get her out of his mind since.

***

(Back at the Wesleay's…)

Harry noticed that there was something different about Ginny, but he didn't exactly know what this difference was. One day he had come up to Ron and had said,

"Did Ginny get a haircut or something?"

Ron had looked at him, perplexed.

"No, why?"

"I dunno…she just looks different."

"Ginny is Ginny," Ron had said, looking at Harry as if he was off his rocker.

That was the last time Harry had mentioned the subject to Ron. Hermione had told him that it was because _he'd _changed that he was seeing everyone in a different way.

"The things that you've experienced in the last few months have changed you, Harry" Hermione had said, "That's why you see everyone around you differently."

But that couldn't be right, Harry thought, because it had only been _Ginny_ who had changed, no one else. It was true that Ron and Hermione had become more subdued, probably because they were worried he'd grow horns and start salivating at the mouth, but they haven't changed in the way Ginny had. When he was alone, and his mind would wander idly, he often found it wandering on Ginny. 

Throughout lunch Harry kept staring at Ginny. She must have sensed him staring, because she was permanently red throughout the meal. When she spotted him staring at her at some point, the brief eye contact with her made _him_ go scarlet, and it made Fred giggle into his plate. This must've annoyed Ginny, for she left the table not long after. Everyone looked at her with a concerned look in their eyes, and Hermione had followed her not long after. Fred stared pointedly at Harry, coughing meaningfully and making kissing noises as he licked and slurped on his sausage.

*

"Wanna play Quidditch, Harry?" 

Lunchtime was over, and Ron and Harry were making their way up to Ron's room. Before they even reached the stairs, a white blur whooshed past Ron and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Hedwig! About time!" Harry exclaimed.

She had a letter attached to her leg, and Harry removed it at once. Harry fished an old chocolate frog from his pocket and offered it to Hedwig, who looked insulted at Harry's offering, but took it in her beak anyway, and flew off.

"Is it from Snuffles?" Ron asked in a whisper, in case his mother or brothers were lurking around. Throughout the summer, Harry had been keeping in touch with his Godfather. Being trapped with the Dursleys for weeks on end had been frustrating, because he knew that Voldemort was out in the world scheming, and he felt powerless to stop it. He had made Sirius promise to keep him informed of the Order's activities, and so far Sirius had only written to him twice. Harry unrolled the parchment.

"Yep," he replied in answer to Ron's question.

Harry and Ron moved behind the staircase, where there was more privacy, and the two read the letter silently.

_Dear Harry,_

__

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to reply to your letter sooner, but I had been on a mission for Dumbledore – I can't tell you what it was in a letter, as it might compromise your safety as well as ours, if thist was intercepted. Let's just say that things are getting complicated now. Voldemort has mobilized his forces, as a source from The Order had informed us of an attack by a giant on a small wizarding village in Belgium. There were no mentions of it in the Daily Prophet, of course. Death Eater activity has been growing steadily, too. _

_ _

_I don't want you to worry about any of these, Harry. Just keep your head down and leave it to us. I had my doubts when you asked me for more information, and I know that you're old enough to look after yourself, but all the same, I don't want you doing anything rash – leave all the worrying to me, that's my job!_

_ _

_On a brighter note, I'm glad you're staying with the Weasleys, and I hope you're enjoying the last days of your holidays. I just regret that we never got to spend any time together, but I promise you, as soon as this is all over, we can begin to rebuild our lives and live it in the way it was meant to be. For now, stay safe, and send word if you ever need anything – I'll always be here. Say hello to Ron and Hermione for me._

_ _

_Sirius_

_ _

_P.S. Remus sends his regards._

_ _

As soon as they finished reading the letter, Ron let out a low whistle.

"Things are gonna go downhill from now, aren't they?"

Harry remained silent. He didn't want to think about the types of activities the Death Eaters have been engaged in, and it worried him that Sirius might be doing dangerous things for Dumbledore.

"We need to tell Hermione about this," he said grimly to Ron.

Ron hollered for Hermione to join them downstairs.

*

The last day of the holidays came too soon, and Harry found himself packing his belongings to prepare for the journey to Hogwarts. Ron was jumpy again, as usual, since he usually forgets to pack the important things. Ron's hair stood out on end from the hundreds of time he had raked his fingers through it in frustration. He had been looking for his Chudley Cannons hat, which had gone missing. Harry couldn't suppress a laugh as he watched Ron turn his room upside-down looking for the elusive hat.

"Yes, laugh all you like. Funny isn't it?" Ron said in an irate voice. Harry fell silent at once.

Abruptly, Ron turned to him with a strange look on his face and said, "Honestly, I don't know what she sees in him!"

"Oh, is it a _she_ now? I thought you were after a hat?" Harry asked innocently. He knew where the conversation was leading.

"I just don't get it, Harry. I mean, I know Krum's an international Quidditch player and famous and all, but…"

"But fame isn't everything, I know," Harry finished for him. He knew exactly what fame was like.

Ron paced up and down his room, while Harry continued to pack. He looked severely agitated, and Harry knew that the hat was not the cause of the agitation. Ron stopped pacing.

"Harry," he said, turning to Harry once more. "Do you think I'm attractive?"

"Whoa, Ron!" Harry said, feigning shock. "I never knew you...er, felt that way." Ron made a grimace. "And I think you're ugly," Harry added with a laugh.

Ron threw a shoe at him, missing him by inches.

"I'm not asking from your point of view, you git," he said, while Harry continued to laugh. "I'm talking about from the point of view of a _girl_."

Harry stopped laughing. When he got his composure back, he replied, "I'm sure Hermione likes you too, Ron. Why don't you just make your move already?"

The mention of Hermione's name made Ron blush a deep scarlet.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," he stammered. Harry raised his eyebrows, amused, and said, "Whatever, Ron!"

"Er…where _is_ my Cannons hat? Must be in Ginny's room…" Ron turned around and walked straight out the door. Harry, not wanting Ron to get away so quickly, followed him and said from the door, "Haven't you searched Ginny's room twice already?" Ron's ears and the back of his neck reddened.

*

An hour later, Harry sat in the back of the Ministry car that Mr. Weasley had borrowed, together with Ron, Hermione, Fred and George. Like their old Ford Anglia, the Ministry car was magically enlarged inside to allow more seating room. It made Harry feel uneasy, because he knew why Mr. Weasley had borrowed the car. The last time Harry was driven to Kings Cross Station in a Ministry car was back in his third year, when Sirius was on the loose and Harry still thought him to be a murderer. This time, Harry knew it was no different. Instead of protecting him from Sirius like the last time, Harry knew Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were trying to protect him from the Death Eaters. However, Harry suspected that if the Death Eaters wanted to get him, there was nothing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could do about it. It scared him to think that the people closest to him would be the first to suffer if Voldemort came for him again. 

His eyes wandered over to Ginny, who was sitting at the front of the car with her parents. He suddenly found himself wondering: what if Ginny gets hurt because of all this? Hadn't Voldemort used her once, when he tried to get to Harry? Harry remembered his second year when Voldemort had possessed Ginny to do unspeakable things, and how he had tried to take her life. He felt sick thinking about it, and so he distracted himself instead with talks of Quidditch with Ron.

*

Once they had gotten through the barrier, and onto Platform 93/4, Harry once again found himself stealing glances at Ginny. But everytime he looked at her, she was either in a deep conversation with Hermione or she'd be busy _trying_ to keep busy, which seemed odd to Harry. When he realized what he was doing, he quickly regained himself, and followed Ron and Hermione into the train. 

It was strange to be going back to Hogwarts, after all that has happened last year. Nothing would be the same of course, especially since the whole school now knew of Voldemort's re-birth. Would parents still send their kids there? What kind of a school would be waiting for them, once they alight the train? Harry remembered that Fudge had wanted a review of how the school was run, and it made Harry nervous wondering what Fudge had in store for Hogwarts, or Dumbledore, even. But what worried Harry more was the fact that Death Eaters had children attending Hogwarts. Something of Harry's thoughts must've showed on his face, for Ron asked,

"S'matter, Harry?"

"Nothing," Harry lied.

"You're not still worried about Snuffles, are you?"

Ron realized what he had said and lapsed into silence. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at Ginny, who was sitting with them. Pretending that nothing was amiss, Hermione took out a deck of cards and said, "Exploding Snap, anyone?" Ginny, however, was not fooled. She sensed something was going on, shrugged, then left the compartment.

"Oh, good one, Ron!" Hermione said sarcastically.

*

During the start-of-term feast, Harry couldn't help but watch Draco Malfoy across the Hall with narrow eyes. Malfoy was talking and laughing with his friends, and Harry had a mad desire to hex him then and there. He couldn't believe how _anyone _could be laughing over Dumbledore's welcoming speech; especially since Dumbledore's speech was a reminder to them all of what was happening outside Hogwarts. 

"I bet that's not even him!" Ron whispered in his ear, nodding in Malfoy's direction.

"What are you on about?" Harry asked, frowning.

"I bet that's Lucious Malfoy disguised as Draco!" Ron said disgustedly.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Harry said dully. If a Death Eater could enter Hogwarts disguised as a teacher, another one can enter disguised as a student.

"I wouldn't be surprised if all the Death Eaters got disguised as their ugly children, went to Hogwarts, and killed the lot of us!" Harry added.

"Don't talk like that, Harry!" Hermione whispered from his other side. She shot Ron a there-he-is-again look, and added, "Dumbledore's not going to be fooled a second time."

"Hope not," Harry muttered.

George noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione eyeing Malfoy with disgust. He leaned over Ron and whisphered, "If he gives you trouble, Harry, let us know, and we'll fix him!" George gave him a mischievous wink. Fred leaned over George and whispered, "Yeah, we're, uh…working on a few tricks, and it'd be nice to have someone to practice on!"

Harry snorted. "I don't think you two need an excuse to practice on Malfoy!"

"No, not at all. But it's very un-Gryffindor for us to attack without cause."

"Well, don't worry then. You'll have plenty of opportunity," said Harry grimly.

"Yeah, we're Malfoy's favourite sport," added Ron.

Sure enough, as soon as Harry and the others filed out of the Hall, Malfoy sneaked up next to him and muttered, "Have a nice summer with the Muggles, Potter?"

"Sod off, Malfoy," Harry said automatically. Another year with this git, he thought.

"Because it might be your last summer with them, if you know what I mean." 

Harry sighed. He couldn't really give a goat's balls what Malfoy threatened him with, he'd heard them all before.

"What…you're gonna turn the Dursleys into bugs? You'd just be doing me a favor. Not something you'd wanna do, is it?" He retorted.

"My father knows about the hexes you put on us last year, Potter, so I'd watch it if I were you."

Ron made a sudden move towards Malfoy, but Hermione held him back. Harry heard him mutter, "Yeah? Well you and your father can kiss my – "

"Thank God you're not me- you and your father can go to hell."

Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles threateningly, and Malfoy moved so close to Harry that they were almost nose-to-nose.

"Those hexes are nothing compared to what my father can do to you. So is anybody's going to hell, it certainly won't be me."

All of a sudden, a red blur passed out of the corner of Harry's eye, pushing Malfoy away from him. 

"You're nothing but a stinking coward, Malfoy. You're only confident when you have your fat and ugly friends leering behind you and your evil father to protect you!" It was Ginny. The shock on Harry's face was mirrored in Malfoy's, and Malfoy spat, "You watch your mouth, you little brat! Or I'll show you how _very _much like my father I can be!" Malfoy stalked off before Harry had time to react. Next to him, Ron was trying hard to struggle out of Hermione's grip as she tried to pull him away to Gryffindor Tower. Harry looked over at Ginny, as if seeing her in a new light. He had never seen Ginny get aggressive like that before, and the fierce look in her eyes shocked him. But as soon as it had come, his shock quickly turned into fear. Harry knew Malfoy well enough, and he knew that Malfoy's next step would be revenge.

"Don't let him get to you, Harry," Ginny said, touching his arm. Harry wondered whether he should warn Ginny to watch her back. He opened his mouth to say something, but found his throat too tight. The odd look Ginny was giving him rendered him speechless.

"He's not worth it," Ginny added.

"Yeah," Harry said, finding his voice at last. He figured that if Malfoy tried anything, he'd have the Weasleys and himself to contend with. He smiled at Ginny and said, "You tell him, Ginny!" and made his way to Gryffindor Tower, leaving a stunned Ginny behind him.

*

"Can you believe his nerve?" Ron said agitatedly, once they were in the boys' dorms. "Threatening you with his father and all! You know, Harry, I reckon we should tell Dumbledore or something. I reckon the Death Eaters have another plot on you!"

Harry didn't care what the Death Eaters were planning against him. There were other things he was worried about.

"I'm worried about Ginny," he said.

"How can you be worried about Ginny now?"

"You know Malfoy. Push the wrong buttons and you're done for."

"Well if he does anything to Ginny, I swear, I'm not gonna bother with wands – I'll beat the living daylights outta him!"

"And Malfoy's not gonna bother with fists. He'll _hex _the living daylights out of _you_."

"Bloody good-for –nothing, spoilt, stinking, rat-faced coward!" Ron said through gritted teeth.

Not at all in the mood for sleeping and having nightmares again, Harry decided to go down to the common room to sit by the fire.He took a bottle of ink, a quill, and a piece of parchment, and stuffed them in his robe pockets, thinking of writing Sirius a letter. When he got to the common room, however, he came across a distressed-looking Ginny, sitting by herself on a couch, nervously biting her nails and looking as though she might cry.

"Ginny!" Harry cried in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"I…er…lost something. Something _really_ important," Ginny said desperately.

"What is it?" Harry asked

"Er…it's nothing," Ginny replied, avoiding Harry's eyes and blushing purple.

Feeling sorry for her, Harry sat down next to her and said in a gentle voice, "It's alright, you don't have to tell me. How can I help though?"

Ginny looked at him for a second. She looked thoroughly embarrassed at having Harry sit so close like this. Harry looked at those anguished brown eyes and felt something funny inside of him. The last time he felt like this was when he first saw Cho Chang, at that Quidditch match in his third year when Gryffindor played against Ravenclaw. Harry hadn't thought of Cho in a while, maybe because he felt too guilty about Cedric's death, that he was responsible for it, but he avoided thinking about her as much as he could. But here he was, sitting here looking at his best friend's little sister, feeling the same flip-flops in his chest, and it really bothered him. He looked away quickly. Next to him, Ginny abruptly got up and stammered, "Er…I think I can handle this on my own. Thanks anyway. Sorry I woke you." And she made a mad dash towards the girls' dorms. Harry stared after her, watching her flame-colored head disappear into the darkness, and whispered, "No, you didn't wake me."

*

Harry finished the letter to Sirius an hour later, feeling extremely tired. He made his way back to the dorms, making a mental note to visit the owlery before breakfast the next morning. Just as he was about to climb the stairs, something solid blocked his path, making him stumble backwards a little. Alarmed, he stepped into the light of the fire, and so did the thing he bumped into. It was Hermione.

"You scared me, Hermione!" Harry said once he recovered from shock. "What on earth are you doing sneaking up to the boys' dorms?" He asked. Before Hermione could answer, Harry suddenly gave her a knowing look and said slyly, "Wait, don't tell me…you're going for a little, er, rendezvous, right?"

Hermione put her hands on her hips and made the best bossy-boots facial expression she could muster, and said impatiently, "Honestly, Harry!" Harry grinned. This was a typical Hermione answer, after all. 

"I need to ask a favor, Harry," Hermione said more seriously. "Would it be possible for me to, er, borrow your invisibility cloak and your map?" Harry stared at her, unsure what Hermione was up to. "Please?" Hermione pleaded.

"Er…what d'you need it for?" asked Harry.

"Actually, it's not really for me. I want to try and help Ginny out with something." Hermione slightly winced, thinking that Harry was going to disapprove of her bringing Ginny anywhere under the cloak.

"Oh. Is that why Ginny was upset before?" Harry asked.

"You saw her?"

"Yeah. I tried to ask her what was wrong, but she wouldn't tell me. Is it that bad?"

"It's pretty nasty," Hermione said, nodding her head.

"Well, alright then," Harry said, without too much hesitation. Hermione looked surprised, and then suddenly gave him a hug, making Harry feel a little awkward.

"Thanks, Harry," she said. "It'll mean a lot to Ginny."

"Anything I can do to help," Harry said, "just let me know."

Harry then swiftly got up to his dorm, collected his cloak and his map, and handed them to Hermione.

"Now, don't do anything I wouldn't do, Hermione!" he said with a wink.

Hermione gave him a playful punch and bade him goodnight. Harry called after her, "Will you be able to bring it back before breakfast? I need to go up to the owlery."

"Sure, Harry," Hermione said, and she disappeared into the girls' dorms. 

Continued in Chapter 2: Malfoy's Revenge.


	2. Chapter 2: Malfoy's Revenge

PART 2: MALFOY'S REVENGE

5PART 2: MALFOY'S REVENGE

The next day, Harry was halfway through a dream in which a red-haired girl, whose face he couldn't see, was leading him through a maze, when he was suddenly shaken awake. When he opened his eyes, Hermione was standing over him, looking slightly flustered.

"I've brought your cloak and your map back, Harry," she whispered.

Once Hermione was out the room, Harry quickly changed into his robes. He took the letter he had written to Sirius out of his trunk, wrapped his invisibility cloak around him, and set out for the owlery.

The halls of Hogwarts were chilly and eerily quiet, and Harry took extra care not to make too much noise with his feet. He lifted his wand, whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," and tapped the parchment. Green writing snaked their way around the parchment, and a map of Hogwarts appeared in front of him. A dot labeled 'Harry Potter' appeared on a third floor corridor heading north towards the owlery. Harry scanned the map for any of the Professors or Filch wandering around. Since it was only 7 a.m. it was still curfew, and students weren't allowed out of their common rooms until 8 o'clock. 

Something moved on the map, and Harry squinted his eyes to see who it was. A tiny dot labeled 'Draco Malfoy' was moving around in the dungeons. Harry watched, fascinated, wandering what on earth Malfoy could be up to at this hour. Whatever it was, it could only mean one thing: Malfoy was up to no good. Harry continued to watch, and as he did so two more dots appeared next to Malfoy, labeled 'Gregory Goyle' and 'Vincent Crabbe'. The three dots walked around the dungeons a few times, then slipped out and made their way up towards the library. Once in the library, the three dots moved towards the Restricted Section, and from where they were on the map, Harry could tell that the part of the Restricted Section they were in was where the books devoted to the Dark Arts were stored. _Caught in the act, Malfoy_.

Harry had a moment's hesitation, wandering whether he should dash down to the library and hex Malfoy while he wasn't looking. He was almost at the owlery, but before he could make a detour to the library, he saw two other dots moving fast in his direction. It was Fred and George. Harry uttered a cry of surprise under his cloak. As he did so, Fred and George whipped around the corner, and Harry hastily moved to the side to avoid Fred and George bumping into him. As Fred and George walked past him, Harry heard them say in whispers,

"That's a brilliant idea, Fred!"

"Of course it is. We'll just have to sneak one to experiment on."

"Oh, and don't forget, we need to pick up that book on enchantments in the library."

"The library can wait, George. We'll have to go down there first, before anyone spots us."

"Righto, then."

Harry stared after them, bewildered. No doubt Fred and George were working on another gag for WWW. He worried what on earth the two could be possibly trying now, but remembered that there were more pressing matters at hand. He chuckled softly, and started making his way down to the library again, but as he looked down at his map, the three dots that represented Malfoy and his cronies had disappeared. 

*

"Malfoy's up to something, Ron." It was breakfast-time, and Harry had just told Ron what he had seen that morning. Ron looked across the Hall at the Slytherin table, where Malfoy was talking in hushed tones to his friends. Malfoy must've sensed them staring, for the suddenly stopped talking, looked in their direction, and smirked. Crabbe and Goyle followed his lead, and identical ugly smirks spread across their faces.

"Morning!"

"Morning, guys."

Hermione and Ginny joined them, interrupting the boys' staring war. Ginny sat across from Harry, and he noticed that she was unusually happy. Ginny caught him staring, and though she slightly blushed, she flashed him a brilliant smile that gave Harry butterflies in the stomach. He smiled back awkwardly, quickly went back to his toast, and as he did so, he caught Hermione staring at him with a knowing smile.

*

"How's your girlfriend, Potter?" 

They were in Potions, and Harry was greeted with the usual smirk and sarcasm of his archenemy, Malfoy. Harry ignored him, and made his way to the back desk with Ron. Ron, however, called loudly out to Malfoy, "How's _yours_, Malfoy? Millicent Bullstrode doing OK?" All the Gryffindors guffawed heartily. Malfoy narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it again, when he saw Snape walk into the room. Throughout class Malfoy kept looking back at them, shooting daggers with his eyes. 

"I don't like that look," Harry said grimly to Ron. "The git _definitely_ has something up his sleeve."

"Let him try," Ron said through gritted teeth. "And I'll kill him in front of Snape, if I have to!"

But Harry had something else in mind. He had to find Ginny.

*

Harry never got the chance to warn Ginny. Throughout lunch he watched her, waiting for the right opportunity to say what was on his mind. However, every time he tried to say something, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Ginny looked like she was in such a good mood that he just didn't want to burst her bubble. And so he just smiled at her every time she looked at him, a smile Harry supposed must've looked cheesy, because Ginny gave him a funny look. Unbeknownst to Harry, a third person was watching their every move – Hermione.

Herbology was cancelled that afternoon, since Professor Sprout was still recovering from the magical flu, and so Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to head to the common room to pass the time until Transfiguration. Ron challenged Hermione to a game of chess, which left Harry with nothing else to do but watch them. Harry once again found his mind wandering to Ginny, and he excused himself from the game to go up to his dormitory, to figure out how to stop whatever Malfoyhad planned for her. 

When he was halfway up the stairs, he stopped, made a U-turn, and made his way to Ginny's dorm instead, without consciously realizing what he was doing. Once he reached the door marked 'Fourth Years' Harry put his hand on the handle, and turned it. Then he stopped, and suddenly realized what he had done. _What on earth am I doing?_

"What on earth are you doing, Harry?" A shocked voice said behind him. Harry's glasses were knocked askew as he jumped a mile from the sound of Hermione's voice. He turned to face her, blushing scarlet.

"Er…nothing," Harry stammered. He wished he didn't have to blush so much, it was making him look guilty.

"Ginny's not in there. She's in class, remember?"

"Yeah, I knew that," Harry said sheepishly, his hand still attached to the door handle, fiddling with it awkwardly.

"What's gotten into you lately, Harry?" Hermione asked in an amused tone.

"Er…nothing. Nothing's up with me," he said, avoiding Hermione's eyes. He could still feel the intense heat from his face, so he quickly changed the subject. "Er…where's Ron? Why aren't you with him?"

"He's up in your dorm," Hermione said with raised eyebrows.

"Er…right. I think I'll go join him, then." Harry started to walk away, but Hermione called him back.

"Harry," she said gently. "Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

Harry looked briefly at her. He couldn't even talk about Ginny in front of Ron, _especially not Ron_, Harry thought dryly. So how could he even begin to say it to Hermione? Besides, he had no idea what to say on the matter, since he himself was confused by it. He shrugged. "No. There's nothing."Then he turned around and walked down the stairs, calling over his shoulder, "See you in Transfiguration."

*

Harry had completely forgotten about Ginny for the rest of the day, but after dinner, it was a different story. When the portrait-hole slid open a short-breathed Seamus approached him, telling him that he had a visitor.

"I already told him you were still down at the Hall, but he wouldn't listen," Seamus said. Before Harry had a chance to ask whom this visitor was, a small brown thing ran down the stairs and smacked a surprised Harry in the stomach. Harry doubled over from the impact, his eyes rolling behind his head from the pain.

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter!" The thing squeaked.It was Dobby. Despite the pain, Harry managed a small laugh.

"What're you doing here, Dobby?" Harry asked.

"I is visiting you, Harry Potter, sir!" The elf said enthusiastically. Harry couldn't help but feel uneasy. Dobby didn't always have good news every time he visited. He gave Dobby a questioning look, and Dobby said in response, "I has something to give you, Harry Potter, sir!"

Harry opened his mouth to ask what it was, but Ron got in before he did. "What? Socks? I don't know Dobby. It's not even Christmas yet, and his birthday's already past!" Ron said, chuckling to himself.

"No, sir!" Dobby said to Ron. "Something much, much better!" Dobby was obsessed with socks, and Harry wondered what on earth could possibly be better than socks that it would cause Dobby so much excitement. Dobby leaned closer to him, and said in a timid whisper, "Dobby cannot be giving it to you here, sir! Maybe…maybe if we goes up to your room, sir?"

"Alright," Harry shrugged, and led Dobby up the staircase to his dorm.

"So, Dobby, spill it!" Harry said, once he closed the door behind them. Dobby looked at him blankly, and said, "Dobby…Dobby did not spill anything, sir!" Harry laughed.

"No, I mean, tell me what's got you all worked up!"

Dobby smiled nervously, and took out a crumpled piece of parchment out of the pocket of his shorts. "Dobby found this with Master Malfoy's dirty robes in the laundry, sir."

Harry took the parchment from Dobby, unfolded it, and began to read. Harry fell back on his bed from shock, and his heart leapt in his throat.

"Is…is this a joke, Dobby?" He asked shakily, his voice croaky and high-pitched.

"No, sir!" Dobby said anxiously, his eyes bulging so much that they were threatening to pop out of his head. Harry slumped back in his pillow, his mind reeling with thoughts. He felt strangely unreal, like this was a dream or something. He just looked at Dobby and mouthed wordlessly. Dobby approached him caustiously.

"Is Harry Potter alright, sir?"

"Yeah…_Malfoy_?"

"Yes, sir. Dobby saw Master Malfoy sneaking around Hogwarts at nights, sir. And I says to myself, 'he up to something', and today I finds the parchment, sir, and I knew I had caught Master Malfoy," Dobby finished triumphantly. Harry smiled weakly. 

"Yeah, I knew he was up to something. Well done, Dobby!" Dobby's chest swelled with pride. 

"Dobby has to go now, Harry Potter, sir! He is wanted in the staff room!" With a loud crack, he disappeared.Harry sat in his bed quietly, turning the parchment over in his hand. For a split second he had felt those butterflies in his stomach as he read the letter, only to feel his insides turn into a knot as a surge of anger towards Malfoy overtook him. _What if Ginny had written him the letter?_ Harry shook the impossibility of the thought out of his head, and marched out of the dormitory.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were waiting for him expectantly in the common room. Ginny was wringing her hands again, and Hermione kept glancing around nervously. Harry approached them with caution. How on earth was he going to tell Ron and Ginny about this? He knew Ron would probably do something harsh to protect his sister, but Ginny – Harry had no idea how she'd react. A wave of anxiety washed over Harry, as all three of them looked at him as he came closer. Ginny was eyeing him intensely, and he managed to give her a weak, but nervous smile. Ron, however, instantly jumped from the couch and rushed to him.

"What…?"

Harry handed him the letter with shaking hands, and managed to say "Malfoy!" with an equally shaky voice. At the mere mention of the name, both Hermione and Ginny flinched, and Hermione herself came forward with a worried look on her face.

"What did Malfoy do?" she asked.

Next to Harry, Ron uttered a cry of shock and disbelief, his face going purple. He was mouthing words that Harry could easily guess were obscenities, and Harry quickly explained what the matter was before Ron had the chance to verbalize his anger.

"Dobby found this letter next to Malfoy's dirty robes in the laundry. It looks like the git was trying to frame Ginny…" he said, turning to Hermione. Harry quickly glanced at Ginny, who had now gone deathly pale, and Harry's heart began to beat very fast. How was he going to tell Ginny? Ginny leapt from the couch, her eyes darting nervously from the letter in Ron's hands, to Harry. Harry snatched the letter from Ron and turned to Ginny.

"He…he…" Harry said, his throat tight. He held the letter out to Ginny for her to see herself. Harry swallowed hard. "He wrote a love letter addressed to me, and signed it with your name." He could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks. Ginny didn't take the letter out of Harry's hand. She had fainted.

"Ginny!" Ron and Hermione cried, rushing forward to cushion Ginny's fall. Harry, shocked, stood there, unable to move, his hand still outstretched, holding the letter.

A gasp echoed around the common room as people looked around and saw Ginny lying in a heap on the floor. Colin, Tanya and Cissy rushed forward to see what had happened, and the other people in the room followed suit. Fred and George pushed through the crowd and let off some sparks from their wands.

"Make way! Everyone, sod off!" "Alright, back off now! This is not a show!" They shouted to the crowd. Seeing the twins approach, Harry quickly stuffed the parchment in his robes and knelt over Ginny. He felt sick in his stomach as he looked at her, lying limp as a rag-doll on the floor. _This is my fault_, he thought bitterly. _If I had stopped Malfoy… If I had warned her…_

Fred and George knelt beside Harry, feeling Ginny's forehead and checking her pulse. George muttered "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" and Ginny rose a few inches off the floor. Hermione and Fred followed suit, both uttering the Levitation Charm, sending Ginny floating higher above their heads. The three of them made their way up the girls' dorms, with Ginny's body floating before them. Ron and Harry were left standing in the common room, too shocked to move.

Several moments later, George ran down the stairs from the girls' dorms, looking flustered. 

"Er…shouldn't we get Ginny to Madam Pomfrey or something?" Harry asked him.

"No need. Hermione said she'd be able to bring Ginny around."

"Is it serious?" Ron asked in a whisper. He looked like he was going to faint himself.

Fred appeared behind George. "She'll be alright. Just had a nasty shock," he said. He turned to George and gave him a meaningful look. George stared back at him. It looked like they were communicating telepathically. 

"Er…right," George said, and then turned to Harry and Ron. "Sorry, but we need to get going."

"Yeah," said Fred. "Business calls!" And the two disappeared out of the portrait-hole.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, bewildered.

"What's with those two?" asked Ron. Harry shrugged his shoulders in reply, turning his head to the direction of the girls' dorms. Ron followed his gaze, and ran towards the stairs. 

"Where're you going?" Harry called out after him.

"I'm gonna see if Ginny's alright," Ron said over his shoulder. "Coming?"

Harry wondered whether he should follow Ron, but he felt too guilty to move. 

"No, you go ahead. I'll just go up to our dorm." Harry stayed where he was, however.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Harry dragged his feet up the stairs to his dorm.

*

Harry sat in his bed minutes later, slightly numb from what had just transpired in the common room. If he were honest with himself, he would readily admit that it wasn't so much Malfoy's nerve to seek revenge that angered him (that can be expected of Malfoy), but it was his hurting Ginny. Why does he feel so disturbed knowing that Ginny had been upset enough to faint? Could it be because she was a Weasley, and therefore, family to him? But somehow, Harry thought, I don't see Ginny as merely a sister. What is she, then, if she wasn't the sister that he never had? A friend? But for some strange reason, Harry felt that Ginny was more than just a friend. Harry felt a little sick at the thought of Ginny being neither more than a sister nor a friend to him. _She's Ron's little sister, for goodness sake_. _How can I possibly think of her in a romantic way?_ Harry tried to picture Cho's face in his mind, trying to shake the image of Ginny popping up before his eyes. _You're in love with Cho, not Ginny_, he kept telling himself. _Cho Chang. Got that Potter? Cho Chang_. But no matter how hard he tried, it was Ginny whom his mind kept wandering to.

"Harry?" And now he was hearing her voice as well, so close to him. _Am I going mad?_ Harry shook himself out of his reverie and looked around, but there was nobody in his dorm with him. Then he heard the door creak. He peered out from behind his bed hangings, and saw Ginny's anxious face.

"Ginny?" Harry asked, the surprise evident in his voice. Ginny still looked slightly pale, but there was a look of determination in her eyes.

"Ginny?" A second voice spoke, and Ginny whipped around to face an angry-looking Ron. As soon as he saw his sister, Ron's expression softened, and he gave Ginny an awkward hug, ignoring her protests. Ron turned to Harry to say something, but Ginny interrupted him.

"I need to talk to you, Harry," she said, holding Harry's gaze and for once, not blushing. Harry was taken aback. What on earth could this be about? But it seemed important to her, and so he didn't ask any questions. He ignored Ron's protestations and stared curiously at Ginny, who stared boldly back. 

"Harry, do you mind if we talk outside for a moment?" Ginny asked seriously.

"Sure," Harry said.

"Bring the letter with you."

"Er…OK." Harry grabbed the parchment off his desk and followed Ginny out the door, shrugging his shoulders at the questioning glance that Ron gave him as he passed.

*

The common room was pretty empty except for a few people still milling around. Harry followed Ginny to a deserted corner and sat down opposite her. The fire crackling in the fireplace was the only source of light, and it illuminated Ginny's face at an angle that brought out the richness of her red hair. Her brown eyes were bright and shiny, contrasting nicely with her pale skin. Harry admired her beauty, but mentally reprimanded himself at once for doing so. Ginny spoke to him in a business-like manner. "Before I say anything, Harry, you'll have to give me the letter. If I can have it please?"

Harry obeyed without question and handed her the letter. Ginny swiftly took it, reached into her robes for her wand, muttered "_Incendio!_" and the parchment burst into flames. Harry watched it burn, flabbergasted, until there was nothing left of it. Ginny looked extremely relieved. "There! Now that's over and done with!" she said. She looked over at Harry, and from the corner of his eye, Harry saw her hands shaking.

"Harry, about the letter…" she trailed off. Harry felt the guilt wash over him again, and he had a sudden urge to comfort her – for what it was worth.

"Harry, the letter was – "

But before she could finish what she was about to say, Harry put his hand protectively over hers, and said what he had wanted to say all day.

"Ginny, I'm sorry." Ginny looked both surprised and confused.

"Sorry?" she asked.

"It was my fault. Malfoy went after you because you stuck up for me." Harry explained. "I'm sorry he hurt you."

Ginny looked touched, but pained at the same time.

"Oh Harry, Malfoy didn't – "

" – When Dobby gave me the letter," Harry said, interrupting her for the second time, "I thought it was all a joke, but he looked serious." For some reason, it was important for Harry to explain this. "Then I thought of Malfoy and what happened last night in the Great Hall. It made me so mad to think that he could do something like that…" Harry's voice broke. _I'm sorry I didn't warn you before_, he thought. 

Ginny looked bewildered. "Well…I…I'm OK now, Harry," she stammered. 

Harry gripped Ginny's hand tightly, and the same strange feeling came over him again. Before he could stop himself, be blurted,"Ginny, there's something you need to know." He immediately bit his tongue. What on earth had possessed him to say that? 

"What is it?" Ginny asked curiously. She was biting her lip nervously, and Harry was momentarily transfixed by it. He shook himself out of it.

"It's…it's…" he said. _What am I gonna say?_ He thought frantically. _I am * not*_in love with Ginny.

"It's about Ron," he finished quickly. _Ron?? Oh, good one, Potter. Why don't you tell her that Ron'll kill you if you dated his sister?_

"Ron?" Ginny asked incredulously.

To Harry's immense relief, Ron came marching up to them, interrupting the uncomfortable tension that had built up between them. 

"Sorry to interrupt your little chat, but Ginny, I _need_ to talk to Harry!" Ron said agitatedly.

"Ron!" Ginny said angrily.

"What is it?" Harry asked, turning to face Ron. Harry was privately relieved that Ron's habitual bad timing came at a welcome time; otherwise he would've blurted the unthinkable to Ginny. But Harry was startled to see the large bruise on Ron's face. Why hadn't he seen that before?

"I found Malfoy sneaking out of the Slytherin common room and confronted him about the letter, and you know what the git did? He denied it!"

"WHAT?" Harry and Ginny cried together. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Blood pounded in his ears. How dare Malfoy hurt Ginny and deny it blatantly like that! Ron dragged him up the staircase, leaving a furious Ginny glaring after them, alone in the common room.

*

"I think Malfoy's up to something else, Harry!" Ron said once they were back in their dorm.

"What? Besides the letter, you mean?"

"Yep," Ron said grimly. "Why else would he be sneaking out of the Slytherin common room for?"

Harry thought this over, and then he suddenly remembered something. "No wonder why his name showed up on the Marauder's Map this morning!" he exclaimed. "I bet he was going to finish whatever it was he started!"

"That's it!" Ron said angrily, smacking his fist into his hand. "I'm gonna get him, that _bastard_."

"I'm with you," Harry said without hesitation.

*

_He was running through the maze, blindly following the twists and turns of the thick, dark hedges. Up ahead of him, he could hear Cedric's footsteps echoing into the night._

_"Harry…Harry…" Cedric called out to him._

_"Cedric?" Harry yelled, but nobody replied. Harry's heart started beating frantically. He'd dreamed this same dream a hundred times before, and he knew that Cedric was in trouble. He started running faster, blind panic overtaking him. _

_Abruptly, he came into a clearing, and ahead of him stood the Triwizard Cup, its handles gleaming in the moonlight. Beyond the Triwizard Cup stood Cedric. Cedric looked pale and frightened. _

_"NO!!" Harry screamed, as Cedric started running towards the Cup. Harry ran to stop him, and just as Cedric's hand closed around the handle, so did Harry's. Harry felt the jerk behind his navel that told him they were heading towards danger. He screamed, but no sound came out of his mouth. _

_The Cup was whirling them away to Cedric's destruction, and Harry felt powerless to stop it._

Suddenly, Harry felt the ground materialize under him, and he stumbled forward. He saw Wormtail approaching them, carrying a baby in his arms. The baby said, "Kill the spare!" in its cold, high-pitched voice. Wormtail raised his wand and screeched "Avada Kedavra!" into the still night. Harry watched Cedric's body crumple to the ground in horror. Except the lifeless body that hit the grass with a soft thud wasn't Cedric. It was Ginny.

*

Harry sat up in his bed feeling as though he had run a marathon. His breath came in great shuddering gasps, and sweat trickled profusely down his face.

"You OK, Harry?" Ron drew the hangings from his bed and looked at Harry through sleepy eyes. Harry didn't answer him.

"You should tell someone about your dreams, Harry," Ron said quietly.

Harry got up, ignoring him. He got some robes out of his trunk and went to walk out the door.

"I'm gonna have a shower," he said to Ron, as the door closed behind him.

*

Harry and Ron made their way to Potions, their first class of the day, keeping a tight grip on their wands. They had planned the night before to face off with Malfoy, regarding his callous act towards Ginny. When they reached the dungeons, however, an unexpected occurrence threw their plans into the wind. 

As soon as Harry opened the door of their classroom, a strange sight met his eyes. All the Slytherins, who were already seated at their desks, were laughing heartily at something at the front of the classroom. Harry heard Ron make a surprised gasp behind him, and when Harry looked at the blackboard, he found out why.

The blackboard had been enchanted, and the words **_Harry Potter loves Ginny Weasley_****__**was flashing across it in gaudy colors.It looked like one of those ugly neon signs that are often found hanging above a cheap brothel. From the ceiling dropped heart-shaped bubbles that changed colors in sync with the words on the board. Harry's jaw dropped. He vaguely considered running away to find Voldemort, to ask for another hit of the Cruciatus Curse. Nothing could have prepared Harry for the intense humiliation that racked his whole body at that instant.

When the Slytherins saw Harry's expression, they laughed even louder. Malfoy, looking smug and wearing a nastier sneer than usual, jerked his head towards Harry and said with glee, "Well, hello there, Loverboy!"

To be continued in Chapter 3: The Art of War.


	3. The Art of War

PART 3: THE ART OF WAR

A/N: The references on Colin and Ginny here are taken from the excellent Draco fic called "The More is My Unrest", written by Jedi Boadicea and Arabella. I highly recommend it!

PART 3: THE ART OF WAR

The Slytherins clapped and cheered as Harry walked shakily into the class. Behind him, the other Gryffindors entered. Dean, Seamus, and Neville wore identical expressions of open-mouthed shock. Lavender and Parvati suppressed silent giggles while Hermione whispered an astonished "Oh my God!" Ron, however, looked livid. Harry and Ron both whipped out their wands and pointed it at Malfoy's throat. Malfoy didn't seem fazed at all. 

"Like our artwork, Potter? Took us days to master it, you know, sneaking into the Restricted Section of the library, looking up enchantments. I was beginning to feel like that Mudblood bookworm," he said, nodding towards Hermione, who narrowed her eyes at him. Harry was too stunned for words. He was racking his brain for a curse to use on Malfoy, and just as he was about to utter a spell that will permanently transfigure Malfoy into a ferret, the dungeon door closed with a bang. The class fell silent at once, and Malfoy dropped his trademark sneer and tried instantly to look innocent. Ron and Harry whipped around, wands still pointed at Malfoy. Professor Snape was standing by the door with a murderous look on his face.

"Is this your idea of a joke, Potter?" he said menacingly.

Harry's guts wrenched. He had no idea where to start, and even if he protested, there was no way Snape would believe him.

"This was Malfoy's doing, Professor," Ron said, trying to keep calm in his voice.

"Liar!" Snape exclaimed vehemently. "You and Potter have your wands pointed at Mr. Malfoy, and you expect me to believe that this is his fault?" 

Malfoy exaggerated his pout and looked helplessly at Snape. Ron's nostrils were flaring, and his ears turned a brilliant shade of red. Harry's hand shook. It took him every ounce of strength he had not to curse Snape into a thousand pieces right then and there.

Snape advanced on them, his expression growing more dangerous with each step he took. "Fifty points _each_ from Gryffindor!" he barked. "And a week's worth of detentions for the both of you!" All the Gryffindors gasped in horror, while the Slytherins had a look of triumph and satisfaction in their eyes. Snape uttered a spell and the sign on the blackboard disappeared; the enchanted bubbles dropping from the ceiling gradually stopped. "Sit down!" Snape barked at them. Harry and Ron dejectedly made their way to an empty desk. Both of them threw their bags with a loud 'bang' on the desk, took out their chairs violently and sat in it, and made a tremendous amount of noise as they took out their cauldrons and potions ingredients, pointedly slamming each item on the desk.

"Is there anything you're trying to prove, Potter? Weasley?" Sanpe said to them. "If not, then I suggest you do your work _quietly_, or I would _gladly_ take another fifty points each from Gryffindor." Harry and Ron reluctantly did their work in silence.

During class, while Snape had his back turned, Malfoy kept stealing glances at Harry, flashing him a smirk, which got nastier with each glance he made. Harry did his best not to retaliate, and had to hold Ron back a number of times to stop him hurling his potions ingredients at Malfoy. 

When the class was busy measuring their powdered rats' tails, Malfoy took the opportunity to whip out his wand and blast Harry's cauldron into pieces, sending boiling Worthair essence all over the walls and floors of the dungeon. Harry had had enough. He whipped out his wand, but unfortunately for him, Snape turned around at that exact same moment.

"Potter!" he bellowed. When Snape opened his mouth a stray love-heart bubble floated from the ceiling and popped on the end of his hooked nose. This amplified Snape's rage even more. "I've had enough of your idiocy! _One hundred_ points from Gryffindor and _another_ weeks' worth of detentions!" Harry felt surreal. Two hundred points lost in one day! Snape's usually pale skin was burning, and his eyes were flashing. "And if I see any more of those blasted bubbles, I will have you _expelled_!"

*

Harry, Ron and Hermione left Potions that morning more angrier than they had ever been. Hermione was fuming. "Did you see the way he was looking at Harry?" she said with contempt. "Expelling him for something he didn't even do! And what's his problem anyway? They're only love-hearts!" 

"He needs to get laid, that's his problem," Ron said through clenched teeth, and with just as much contempt. "I wonder how long it's been for him."

"Ron!" Hermione said, scolding him. "Don't talk dirty!"

"It's true," Ron insisted angrily. "I mean, who in their right mind would go for him? No wonder he's so bitter."

"I cannot believe we're having this conversation, Ron!" Hermione hissed.

"Would you two just quit it?" Harry interrupted impatiently. After the morning he's had, the last thing he wanted was to listen to Ron and Hermione bicker, or discuss Snape's sex life. Ron and Hermione fell silent at once.

The three of them made their way to Transfiguration. As they neared the classroom, they heard muffled laughter coming from inside. Pansy Parkinson and her gang walked past Harry and said, "Another surprise waiting for you, Potter!" and she giggled like a maniac. Hermione turned to her and said, "Another brilliant joke of Malfoy's, is it? You know, those love-hearts were quite pretty," she said sarcastically. Pansy turned her pug-like face in Hermione's direction and said in a superior tone, "Just wait and see! Malfoy had it all programmed to the time you start your classes!" And she walked off, followed by her gang, who all erupted into a fit of giggles.

When Harry opened the door to Transfiguration, he found half the class already sitting in their desks, facing the board and sniggering. 

"Harry, look! There it is again!" Dean said to him, pointing at the board. Once again, the words **_Harry Potter loves Ginny Weasley_** scrawled in giant, colorful letters were flashing on the board. This time though, a cartoon drawing of Harry and Ginny's face flashed on either side of it. The cartoon faces had bulging love-hearts for eyes. Multi-colored heart-shaped bubbles fell from the ceiling and showered the class. Harry's face was positively burning.

"What on earth…?" A stern voice said behind them. The color disappeared from Harry's face. It was McGonagall. Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly moved away from her, as she advanced into the room. "What is the meaning of this?" she said in a shrill voice.

"It wasn't us, Professor! It was Malfoy!" Hermione said, stepping forward.

"Yeah, he did it in Potions as well, Professor!" Ron added.

McGonagall regarded them for a moment, and then said, "I will see Professor Snape about this. If what you say is true, rest assured, Mr. Malfoy will get detention for it." She waved her wand casually, and the writing and the bubbles disappeared. "How childish, really!" she muttered under her breath. She glared at the class, and the giggles stopped at once. She barked at them all to get their quills and parchment out, and proceeded with the lesson. Harry had never been embarrassed in his life. He hardly paid attention to anything McGonagall said. It was as if someone had placed a blanket over his head – he saw nothing and heard nothing. All he was aware of was the anger building up inside him, and he thought of nothing but getting back at Malfoy.

*

Harry walked like a zombie out of Transfiguration, Ron and Hermione close to him, looking at him nervously.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked timidly. Harry didn't reply, but suddenly made a detour and headed straight for the library.

"Where're we going?" Ron asked nervously.

"To the library," Harry muttered. "I'm gonna practice the Cruciatus Curse." Ron and Hermione grabbed both his arms and pinned him against the wall.

"Harry, that's not funny," Hermione said, with fear in her eyes.

"Who said I was joking?" Harry said flatly.

"Look, Harry, Malfoy's the biggest git on the face of the earth –"

"Damn right he is."

" – But don't let him get to you!" Ron said.

"Shouldn't you be saying that to yourself, Ron? You're the one who can't practice self-control when he's around!" Ron looked slightly hurt, and Harry instantly regretted what he said.

"Sorry," he muttered quietly. "What I mean is…it's easier said than done."

"It's alright. I know," Ron replied, shrugging.

"Harry, Malfoy did that to tick you off! And if you do something rash, you're playing right into his trap!" Hermione said desperately.

"Yeah, Harry. I reckon Malfoy wants to get you angry enough so you can do something stupid and get expelled," Ron said seriously.

"Exactly!" Hermione finished.

"So what do you want me to do? Stand back and watch Malfoy humiliate me?"

"No, Harry – " Hermione said, starting to get frustrated.

" – Because that's what you're asking me to do!" Harry interrupted angrily.

"Harry, don't you see? This is a tactical war!" Hermione said. "If you want to get back at him, don't do it with wands and hexes. Do it the _Malfoy_ way," she finished dramatically. Ron's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.

"She means play it his way, Harry!" Ron said excitedly. Harry had no idea what they were on about.

"How?" He asked blankly.

"Remember what Fred and George said? About coming to them if Malfoy gives us trouble?" Sudden understanding hit Harry, as if a light bulb had been lit in his head. A smile slowly spread across his face.

"Yes," he breathed. "You're right, Ron!"

*

Fred and George were not at lunch, however. Harry had to endure a table full of Slytherins pointing and laughing at him. By now, practically the whole school had heard about the enchanted blackboards, and Harry had to practice an enormous amount of willpower to ignore the smiles and the maniacal giggles that came his way. Thankfully, the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs never gave him much trouble. The most they did was smile and exclaim, "How cute!" and "Aww, isn't it sweet?" 

The Gryffindors were sympathetic, and encouraged Harry and Ginny to ignore the Slytherins. Lee Jordan leaned over the table and said to Harry, "Don't worry about it, Harry. They're just jealous because they're a bunch of ugly dunderheads who can't get a date on a Saturday night!"

"Or any night!" Seamus added.

Everyone around them laughed, and Harry felt slightly better. Across from him sat Ginny, who looked very pale and withdrawn. She had not said anything since learning about the blackboard incident. Hermione sat down next to her to pat her arm and console her. When Ginny caught Harry's eye, he gave her a sympathetic smile and said, "You OK?" Ginny nodded and blushed scarlet. She didn't make eye contact with Harry anymore after that.

When lunch finished and everybody were moving out into the Entrance Hall, Malfoy walked up to Harry and Ginny, and said in a loud voice for everyone to hear, "Weasley attacked me last night. He reckons I faked a love letter from Ginny and addressed it to Harry." Malfoy turned his face to Harry, eyes narrowed. "But why would I do that, eh? I've got better things to do with my time, _don't_ I, Potter?" he said sarcastically. Some people in the Entrance Hall stopped walking to listen. A few people giggled behind their hands. Pansy Parkinson stood next to Malfoy and said to Ginny in an even louder voice, "Bet _you_ wrote it didn't you, Weasley?" Ginny dropped her books with a loud bang on the floor. Harry's blood started boiling again, and Hermione kept whispering, "Remember our plan!" in his ear to keep him calm.

Malfoy laughed gleefully and he too, turned to Ginny and said,

"Tell me Weasley, do you _really_ fantasize about Potter every night? Do you get your jollies from looking at his pictures?"

Everyone who was listening gasped loudly – they knew Malfoy had gone too far. Several things happened at once: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lee Jordan jumped on Malfoy. Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise Zabini jumped on Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lee. Ginny burst into tears and ran out the Hall. Harry was about to knee Goyle in the groin when he spotted Ginny, and ran after her. 

"Ginny, wait!" he called out, but Ginny kept running.

He chased her all the way up the marble staircase, where people parted to let them through; all the way up the second floor and through the third floor; and when she came to Gryffindor Tower, she ran out of breath and collapsed on the ground. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed quietly. Harry approached her, out of breath, and sat down next to her.

"Ginny – "

"Leave me alone!" She tried to push Harry away, but Harry grabbed her arm, and to both their surprise, Harry pulled her close to him and hugged her – tight. Ginny tried to struggle free, but Harry only held her tighter. He felt an overwhelming need to protect her. Finally, Ginny gave up the struggle and sobbed in Harry's shirt. Harry patted her awkwardly on the head and said soothingly, "Sshh…it's OK Gin. We'll get back at Malfoy, I promise." He rested his chin on her head and stroked her hair. 

How long they clung to each other, he had no idea. He just suddenly became aware of footsteps drawing nearer, and identical voices saying, "What happened?" "Is Ginny OK?"

Fred and George approached them, looking both angry and concerned. Ginny and Harry abruptly pulled away from each other, both blushing up to their hairline, but for the first time ever, Fred and George didn't make any comments. Harry stood up, pulling Ginny with him.

"It was Malfoy," Harry said quietly. He quickly told the twins about the blackboard incident, and added, " and he said really nasty stuff to Ginny down at the Hall." Harry didn't want to tell Fred and George _exactly _what Malfoy had said in front of Ginny, who looked upset enough as it was. Fred looked scandalized, while George moved to embrace Ginny.

"Harry, remember what we said to you in the start-of-term feast?" Fred said to Harry in a serious tone.

"Yeah, well, about that – " Harry said, remembering to get Fred and George's help.

" – Well I think it's time we tested our inventions." Fred looked over at George, who nodded in a silent agreement.

"Meet us in our dorm at 7 o'clock tonight, Harry," Fred said.

*

Harry had to endure the snickers that followed him for the rest of the day. He was lucky, however, that he had Ron and Hermione by his side to distract him. He felt sorry for Ginny, who only had Colin Creevey to console her. Colin had been following her around all day, walking with her to lessons, trying to cheer her up. Harry was privately amused when Ron had said, "If he makes a move on her, I'll kill him!" Harry himself had wondered whether Colin had other motives for consoling 

Ginny, and the thought irritated him.

When Harry opened the door of his Charms class, he silently braced himself for what might be waiting for him on the board, but to his huge relief, the board was blank. Flitwick was already in the room, preparing for the lesson. When he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione walk in, he squeaked delightedly and said to Harry, "So, young Harry, what's all this I've been hearing about you, eh?" Ron and Hermione shuffled embarrassedly on their feet, while Harry nervously tried to avoid Flitwick's eyes. He could feel his face burning again. 

"Nothing, I hope," he mumbled glumly.

Flictwick smiled kindly at Harry, and said gently, "You've got nothing to be embarrassed about, my boy. Young Miss Weasley is a beautiful girl."

Ron coughed noisily behind him, and Hermione nudged Ron in the ribs and gave him a stern look. Harry felt extremely uncomfortable. It was lucky they were the only ones in the class.

"Er…there's nothing going on between us," Harry said quickly. He stole a glance at Ron, who was glaring at him. Flitwick ignored Harry.

"Ah…young love…" he said, his face taking on a dreamy expression. "I remember when I was your age, and there was this girl…" But Harry never found out about Flitwick's girl, for at that moment, the rest of the class walked in, and Ron quickly pulled Harry right to the back of the classroom, where they wouldn't have to listen to Flitwick reminisce about his youth.

Harry watched Ron out of the corner of his eye. Ron was in a bad mood throughout the lesson, and Harry had a feeling this had something to do with Ginny.

*

"What've we got next?" Harry asked Ron grimly, who consulted his timetable.

"Damn! We've got Tre_looney_," Ron said disappointedly.

"That woman is _more_ than a loon, if you ask me," Hermione said severely.

"Yeah, she's an _ugly_, old loon with giant specs."

"Just what I need, eh?" Harry said dully. "More doom and gloom." 

They said goodbye to Hermione at the top of the stairs, and Harry and Ron made their way to Divination. 

When they entered Trelawney's stiflingly hot room, they found the Professor sitting in the center of a large, round table, with the rest of the class sitting around her. Trelawney looked different today. She was wearing a large, lacy, pink bandanna on her head, with big, loopy gold earrings in her ears. She had her eyes closed. Her hands were propped up on the table, palms up, with her index fingers and thumbs pressed together. She looked like she was meditating.

"Come in, dears," she said in her far-away voice, without opening her eyes. "We are starting aura reading today." 

Harry and Ron took the empty chairs across from her. As soon as they sat down, Trelawney began the lesson.

"Aura reading is a way of predicting a person's destiny," she said. "If the person's aura is weak, it means death is close at hand." Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, and gave Trelawney a withering look. Trelawney continued, "However, the opposite is true for a person with a strong aura." She opened her eyes and looked lazily around at them.

"I will now attempt to read one of you," she said mysteriously. "Would anyone like to volunteer?" Nobody moved. Trelawney's eyes settled on Harry. "Ah…Harry." Harry gripped the edges of his seat. Before he could protest, Trelawney's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she started chanting, "Ooohhhmm…" over and over again. Harry and Ron exchanged disgruntled looks. Ron put his finger next to his temple and wiggled it around in loops, as if to say, "What a nutcase!"

"I see something…Yes…Yes…Yes…Oh yes!" Trelawney breathed in her soft, misty voice.

"Is she alright?" Seamus asked Ron in an amused voice.

"I think she's seeing Snape in his boxer shorts," Ron replied dully.

Seamus and Dean snorted and stifled their laughter.

"I see that you are in love…" Trelawney said over Dean and Seamus' sniggering. Parvati and Lavender looked at Harry and giggled. Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck begin to prick up in embarrassment. Trelawney's eyelids were fluttering, and she continued her reading.

"But alas…nothing will ever come of your love, for – oh my goodness!" Trelawney said dramatically. "Your aura is weak. Very weak. You're love is doomed, for you will die at a young age!" Her eyes snapped open, and she looked at Harry, clutching her chest and breathing hard. Harry merely blinked back, unfazed. After a few minutes, she regained her composure and said, "Would anyone else like to volunteer?"

Ron looked at Harry disbelievingly. "What a dork!" he said. Harry burst out laughing.

*

At 7 o'clock, Harry and Ron made their way to Fred and George's dorm, leaving Hermione with Ginny in the common room.

"So, what's the story, Fred?" asked Ron, once they had shut the door behind them.

"Yeah, where've you two been all day?" Harry added.

Fred and George's dorm was very much like Harry's and Ron's, except messier. A cauldron lay upside-down in one a corner, books were scattered on the floor, and odd socks and shirts were laid in a pile next to the beds. Dirty underwear was slung over the handle of the wardrobe. It was only Fred and George in the room; their three other dorm mates weren't around.

"We've got everything set boys," Fred said. "We'll just have to sneak down to the laundry tonight and put these in the clean pile." Fred held up a set of black robes with the Slytherin crest on it, while George held up two pairs of boxers; one with yellow ducks on it and the other with humanoid turtles on it. Harry and Ron exchanged puzzled looks, and then both burst out laughing.

"What the hell are those?" Ron asked, pointing to the boxers in George's hands.

"And what are you doing with a Slytherin's robes?" Harry asked Fred. Fred and George looked at each other. 

"You go first," George said, nodding to Fred.

"This here is Dracy's robes," Fred said, holding out the robes so that Harry and Ron could have a better look.

"We've been, er, _improving_ it for the last two days."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. There was nothing extraordinary about the way Malfoy's robes looked.

"We've enchanted it," Fred said triumphantly. 

"Yeah, took us days to figure out how to do it," George added. "Enchanting inanimate objects is hard work. Take Dad's old Ford Anglia, for example. It took Dad weeks to enchant every single part of it, so that it could do whatever he wanted, and think for itself." George grinned broadly.

"And take the Sorting Hat, for another example," Fred piped in. "The Founders Four enchanted it so that it could talk. They put a bit of _themselves_ into a piece of clothing so that it would _emulate_ them, and make the sorts of decisions that they themselves were able to make."

"Wait a minute," Harry said, comprehension dawning in his eyes. "Are you telling me that you gave those robes _your personality_?"

"Right in one," Fred said. 

Ron laughed hysterically. "You two are wicked!" he said. Harry's mood lifted dramatically, as he tried to imagine what Malfoy's reaction might be. 

"And that's not all!" Fred said proudly. He nodded to George, and said, "Tell them, G!"

George held up the boxers he was holding. "This here is Crabbe's undies," he said, indicating to the boxers in his left hand. "And this ugly one, with whatever-the-hell is on it, is Goyle's." He held up the boxers with the turtles on it.

"They're Ninja Turtles!" Harry pointed out, laughing.

"What are they?" asked Ron.

"Muggle cartoon."

Ron, George and Fred looked at Harry blankly.

"Never mind. It's just a TV show. But come to think of it, Crabbe and Goyle _do _remind me of Beebop and Rocksteady!" Harry started laughing hysterically. "And Malfoy is Shredder, ha ha!" Harry doubled over from laughter. The Weasleys just stared at him, not understanding the joke.

"Riiight," said Ron slowly. "That one's lost it." He turned to George, "I wonder what Goyle's doing with Muggle boxers, eh?"

"Don't know," George shrugged. "But being in Slytherin, it can't be good. You know how Slytherins detest all things Muggle."

"Maybe Goyle's half Muggle or something," Fred said thoughtfully.

"If he is, we should tell all the Slytherins, so they can all bash him up!" said Ron excitedly.

"Wouldn't be a bad idea," said Fred, smiling.

George cleared his throat. "Anyway, as I was saying," he said, continuing where he left off. "These undies have been enchanted too. So all we've got to do now is sneak these into the laundry, so that by tomorrow morning the elves would've delivered the clothes to their dormitory. The goons will put them on; they'll come to class, and voila! You know the rest. Let's see if Malfoy doesn't die of humiliation!" George finished triumphantly. Harry and Ron exchanged high-fives and said, "Brilliant!" at the same time. Fred and George beamed.

"But what will the clothes do?" asked Harry curiously.

"Now, Harry, that's a surprise!" George said mysteriously.

"Yeah, you'll see tomorrow!" Fred winked.

*

Harry and Ron had never been excited about going to a Potions class in all their lives. They told Hermione about their revenge plan, and she too, was unusually happy that morning.

"Lo, Potter," Malfoy greeted him sarcastically, when they walked into class. "Nice to see you're still alive, after what happened yesterday."

"Nice to see _you_ are, Malfoy," Harry retorted.

"But not for long, though," Ron added happily.

"All right, settle down everyone. Hurry up…in your seats. Now!" The arrival of Snape abruptly put an end to their discussion. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to an empty desk in the corner of the room, not far from Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

Halfway through the lesson, somebody let out a reverberating fart. Everyone looked around instantly, looking for the culprit. Some people were giggling. Harry heard Malfoy say to Goyle, "You disgusting pig!" Goyle looked startled. "It wasn't me!" he said, protesting. More people laughed. Snape looked up from his desk, looking menacing. But before he could remark, somebody else let out another fart, which sounded like a motorbike. People were positively howling by now. Snape stood up, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Which unbelievably grotty person," he said through clenched teeth, "did that?" 

Malfoy, who had edged away from Crabbe and Goyle, looked at Crabbe with raised eyebrows. "It was you wasn't it? I heard it coming from you!" Crabbe looked panicked. He vehemently shook his head, denying that he had done such a thing.

"Get yourselves to the bloody toilet!" Snape bellowed at Crabbe and Goyle. "And don't come back until that damned gas has gone." Crabbe and Goyle dejectedly got up and moved towards the door. Both the Slytherins and the Gryffindors were shaking with silent giggles. When Crabbe and Goyle reached the door, one of them let out another fart, and the whole class started laughing again. 

"That was a classic!" Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione.

"Did you see the look on their faces?" Harry said smiling.

"I don't know, I kinda feel sorry for them," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Hermione! You're ruining the moment!" an incensed Ron said. "I only have one complaint though," he added. "Why didn't Snape take points from Slytherin for that kind of behavior?"

"Ron," said Harry, "that's a stupid question."

Crabbe and Goyle never came back. Harry, Ron and Hermione kept glancing at Malfoy to see if Fred and George's enchanted robes will do anything embarrassing to him. Nothing happened, however.

"Do you think Fred and George's enchantments worked?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Dunno," Harry said in a concerned tone. They didn't have long to wait, though.

Snape was halfway though writing the ingredients for a Flame-Repellant Potion on the board, when Harry heard Malfoy's cold, drawling voice say loudly, "Professor Snape is a big, slimy git!" Snape dropped the chalk with a loud clang. Everyone, including the Slytherins, gasped. Malfoy looked stricken. He looked around wildly, his face purpling. "Who said that?" he said.

Snape advanced on Malfoy. "What did you say?" He said in a dangerously low voice. The whole class held their breath.

"I…I didn't say anything, Professor!" a frightened Malfoy said, shrinking in his seat at the look Snape was giving him.

"I heard you insulting me, Mr. Malfoy." Snape said, inching so close to Malfoy that he was almost cross-eyed.

"I didn't say anything, I swear it, Professor!" Malfoy said in a small voice. Harry could see beads of sweat trickling down the side of Malfoy's face. He looked over at Ron, who looked ecstatic, enjoying every single moment of the scene before their eyes.

"Really?" Snape breathed. His face went red, and he looked around at the class.

"Raise your hands," he said slowly, "If you heard Mr. Malfoy insulting me." Malfoy's eyes widened, and he looked around at his fellow Slytherins with a pleading look. All the Gryffindors' hands shot up, but the Slytherins were hesitant - they were all looking at Malfoy as if he had lost his marbles.

"I said raise your hands!" Snape bellowed. Reluctantly, the Slytherins raised their hands. Malfoy was trembling. 

"The jury has spoken, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said in a satisfied tone. "You have been found guilty. Half a point from Slytherin, and a week's worth of detentions."

*

"_Half a point_ from Slytherin?" Ron said, once they were out of class. "What the hell was that all about? He took two hundred from us!" Harry was shaking his head. "Don't complain, Ron. At least he gave Malfoy detention – he's never done that before."

"Yeah, but only because Malfoy insulted him in front of the class! If Malfoy had farted, Snape wouldn't have given him detention."

"Well, look on the bright side," Harry said. "Malfoy knows nothing about the enchanted robes, so it aint over yet."

"Yeah, you're right," Ron said excitedly. "Malfoy'll have more embarrassing moments to come! Hope he gets expelled!"

"You two are unbelievable, honestly!" Hermione said, shaking her head and smiling.

"You're no fun, Hermione," Ron mocked. "We've just had the best Potions class of our lives, and you're not even happy about it!"

"I'm not saying that I'm not happy about it," Hermione protested. "I just don't think Malfoy should get _expelled_. That's a bit too much."

Ron rolled his eyes.

Just then, Hedwig swooped down and dropped a letter in Harry's hands. Harry unfolded it.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked.

"It's from Snuffles," Harry said, and then he suddenly went pale. "Oh no!"

Continued in chapter 4: Tears, Fears and Confessions.


	4. Tears, Fears and Confessions

Chapter 4: Tears, Fears and Confessions V&E COMSAT Normal V&E COMSAT 4 281 2001-10-31T04:42:00Z 2001-10-31T04:56:00Z 14 4698 22200 Packard Bell NEC 510 197 26739 9.2720 > 

A/N: The references to Colin and Ginny here are taken from the really cool Draco fic titled 'The More is My Unrest' written by Jedi Boadicea and Arabella. Also, those of you who've read 'Memories of Tomorrow' by Jedi Boadicea will see some similarities between a chapter in her story and a particular scene in this chapter. This was unintentional. I didn't mean to write this chapter in that way, it just came out like that, and when I realized it, it was too late to change it (without ruining the plot). 

Chapter 4: Tears, Fears and Confessions

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly. Harry gulped. He handed the letter to Hermione and Ron, and both of them read it silently.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm afraid I have bad news for you. We have just received word that a family of Muggles in Shepparton St. in Guidlford has been murdered. A witch close to one of our sources saw the Dark Mark hovering above the house and reported it straight away. _The Daily Prophet_ got wind of it, but they denied that Voldemort was behind it. If you read today's _Prophet _you'll see what I mean. Remus and I will go and investigate it, so don't contact me here. Just send Hedwig to find me – and Harry, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just remember what I told you._

_Sirius._

Ron and Hermione were both wide-eyed with shock. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand. She looked like she was about to cry.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Harry.

"There's nothing we can do, Harry," Ron said quietly.

"There must be something!" Harry snapped. "We can't just sit around and read about people's deaths in letters!"

Ron had a pained look on his face. Hermione however, suddenly turned around and ran out of sight.

"Hermione! Where're you going?" Ron called after her. Hermione didn't answer. Harry and Ron ran to follow her. She ran through hall after hall, and then stopped abruptly in front of the Fat Lady.

"_Scangy Cur!_"

The Fat Lady's portrait slid open to let them through. 

"Hermione…" said a confused Ron.

Hermione went to the corner of the common room where she left her rolls of parchment that morning. Harry and Ron watched her go through them, looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked. Hermione straightened up and grabbed a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ from amongst the rolls of parchment. She unfolded it and went through its pages. When she found the article she was looking for, she sat down on a couch, and Harry and Ron stood behind her to read the article over her shoulder. There was a garish, black and white photo of the Dark Mark hovering above a small, suburban house. The headline read: **_Dark Mark Sighting Second Time in a Year_**.

_A Muggle family of four has been found murdered in the early hours of today, reports Virgil Brumpster for the _Daily Prophet_. A witch (who wish to remain unnamed) discovered the unknown family was at 6 o'clock this morning. She was on her way to work when she found the Dark Mark hovering above the family's house. Those who lived through the Days of Terror (as it was then known) will remember that a Dark Mark in the sky meant that a murder had been committed. When she saw the Mark, she alerted authorities straight away._

          A Hit Wizard from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad says the family had been dead for at least four hours before they were discovered. He also says there is evidence that the two Muggle adults were tortured. Does this mean that You-Know-Who is back again? According to experts from the Aurors League, it is very unlikely. "We all know You-Know-Who lost all his powers almost fourteen years ago," says Philomena Warrell, head of the Aurors League, "and nobody has seen hide nor hair of him since. As far as we know, You-Know-Who is too weak to be able to do such a thing. We think that this may be a copycat attack. There is obviously some sick individual or group out there who are emulating You-Know-Who's tactics, and using it to scare the population."

          Indeed, this is the second time the Mark has been spotted in fourteen years. The first sighting of it was a little over a year ago, at the Quidditch World Cup. The Dark Wizards responsible for it were never apprehended, however. 

          The Daily Prophet asked Ms. Warrell of the possibility that the former supporters of You-Know-Who may be behind the attack. "We are not sure," she replied. "But we know this much: the Death Eaters were the only ones who knew how to conjure the Mark, so whoever committed the crime must be linked to them, somehow."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other in bewilderment.

"They are _still _in denial!" Harry cried angrily. Hermione burst into tears.

"Hermione!" Ron said, alarmed. He moved next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, but she pushed him away and said through her sobs, "Shepparton St is near where my parents live!" And she ran out of sight and into the girls' dorms. Ron and Harry looked at each other with identical expressions of horror.

*****

Harry and Ron sat in the common room hours later. Hermione was still locked up in her dorm, and the two boys had not said a word to each other since she locker herself in there.

"Wanna play chess, Harry?" Ron asked, interrupting the awkward silence.

"Yeah, whatever," Harry replied dully. Right now he didn't care what he did, as long as it took his mind off Voldemort. Ron dashed to their dormitory and moments later, came back with his tattered chess set. Harry and Ron played chess in silence, neither boy's heart in the game. Even though Ron was not playing with his usual enthusiasm, Harry was still losing. The portrait hole swung open, and Fred and George bounced in.

"So, how'd it go boys?" Fred asked, clapping Harry on the back.

"Great," Harry and Ron replied flatly.

Fred and George stopped smirking. "You didn't get found out, did you?" asked George.

"Nope," said Ron.

"Then why in the blazes do you two look like someone's died?" asked Fred.

"Because someone did," Harry said dully. Ron's Queen had just checkmated him, but Ron didn't jump up and down like he usually did.

"Who? Malfoy?" Fred asked with an evil grin.

"Nope," said Harry. Fred and George looked stumped. Harry grabbed Hermione's _Daily Prophet_ and threw it at Fred, who promptly caught it. They watched Fred and George read the article, their faces contorting into identical open-mouthed shock. 

"That's sick," said George, sitting down next to Harry. He had a melancholy look on his face. Fred heaved a great sigh and sat down on the other side of Ron. The four boys sat in silence for what seemed like ages.

"Er…" George said, looking around uneasily at his brothers and Harry. "I think we should go to dinner."

"Good idea, George," Fred said, getting up. The twins disappeared through the portrait hole. 

"I think I should go see if Hermione's alright," Ron said quietly, and he disappeared into the girls' dorms. Harry sat alone in the common room, lost in thought. Was this what it's going to be like for the rest of the year, him hearing about people's deaths in newspapers? He tried to imagine what it would be like to hear of a friend's death in a newspaper. It scared him to think about it, but deep down, he knew Ron was right – there was nothing they could do.

"Harry?" He was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of someone's voice. He looked around, and saw Ginny standing by his side, looking at him with concern.

"Oh. Hi, Gin," Harry said, forcing his face to smile.

"Are you OK?" Ginny asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, fine thanks," Harry replied, avoiding her eyes.

"Mind if I sit down?"

"No."

Ginny sat down next to him, and Harry suddenly felt strange again. He picked up one of Ron's chess pieces out of impulse, and started fiddling with it nervously.

"Hey! Stop fondling me, you pervert!" yelled the Knight in its tiny voice. Harry, embarrassed, dropped the Knight like a hotcake. His face began to flush, but to his surprise, Ginny started laughing. She had a high-pitched, musical laugh, and the hair on the back of Harry's neck pricked up from its mesmerizing sound.

"That one's got attitude, doesn't it?" She said, pointing at the knight, who was looking up at Harry with a dirty look on its little face.

"Yeah," Harry said weakly. He looked over at Ginny, whose smile was lighting up her face, and he instantly forgot his earlier worries. _There's something about Ginny_…

"Got his attitude from the twins, I think," Ginny went on. "Fred and George used to play chess with Ron a lot, and I think their attitude rubbed off on the chess pieces."

Harry laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised," he said. "Your brothers are wicked." Then he suddenly remembered the prank they had played on Malfoy and his cronies in Potions earlier that day. "You wont believe what happened in Potions today," he said, his mood lifting at the memory. He told Ginny all about the enchanted robes and boxers, and Ginny listened raptly, ooh-ing and aah-ing at every interval. It never occurred to Harry that Ginny was this easy to talk to. All those years he'd known her, he had never had a proper conversation with her, and yet here they were, talking as if they were old friends. When he finished the story, Ginny was on the floor in stitches, her face bright red with mirth. 

"That was a classic!" she said through her giggles, clutching her belly.

"It sure was," Harry said, smiling.

"And Snape took _half a point_ from Slytherin? He's unbelievable!"

"No, he's actually predictable. I knew he'd do something like that!"

Ginny regained herself and once again sat next to Harry. When their giggles subsided, the two sat in silence for a while, though this time it was a comfortable kind of silence.

"Harry," Ginny said, turning to face Harry with a serious look on her face. Harry turned to face her. "There's something I never got around to telling you." Ginny was giving Harry a piercing look, and he could see spots of color returning to her cheeks.

"What is it?" Harry asked, his brows furrowing.

"Remember that letter…the one you said that Malfoy faked?"

"What about it?" Harry asked her, leaning closer.

"Well – "

"I can't calm her down, Harry." Ron had come bounding down from the girls' staircase, interrupting Ginny. He looked pale-faced and crestfallen. Both Ginny and Harry were alarmed to see him.

"Ron!" Ginny got up and rushed to her brother. "What's wrong?"

"It's Hermione," Ron said quietly.

"What happened to her?" Ginny asked urgently. Ron and Harry looked at each other uneasily. Ginny's eye traveled from Ron to Harry, and she demanded, "What's going on?" Harry handed her the _Daily Prophet_ article. Ginny went pale as she read it.

"It can't be…" she gasped, looking at Harry wide-eyed. She was mouthing silently, shaking her head from side to side. "Tell me it's not…?"

"No, it's not Hermione's parents," Harry said gently.

"But that place is near where Hermione's parents live," Ron added, nodding at the article.

"That's why she's so upset," Harry finished.

"Oh! Poor Hermione!" Ginny cried. "I'm going up there to see her!" And she disappeared into the girls' dorms. Harry and Ron looked at each other, then,

"Guess we should go to dinner then," Ron muttered.

"Guess so," Harry agreed.

*****

Neither Hermione nor Ginny turned up at dinner that night. Both Harry and Ron didn't have much to eat from worrying about them. Even Fred and George were unusually quiet. When dinner ended, Harry and Ron bundled off several slices of Shepherd's Pie and slices of Mudcake to bring to Ginny and Hermione, and both boys hurried off to Gryffindor Tower. Out in the Entrance Hall, they were met by Draco Malfoy and his cronies.

"Going to feed your family, Weasley?" Malfoy said in his usual drawl, eyeing the large food package that Harry and Ron were carrying. "Because you might want to add some more slices of pie there, since your mother has such a huge appetite."

Ron's face went purple, but for once he didn't take out his wand or hurl any remarks back at Malfoy. Harry, however, turned to Malfoy and said coolly, "Oh, are you feeling better now, Malfoy?"

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "Oh I feel just fine, Potter. I'm so touched to know that you're concerned," he said sarcastically.

"Really? Because you looked like you were going to wet yourself this morning," Harry said scathingly. 

Ron started laughing. He imitated Malfoy's drawling, frightened voice and said,

"But it wasn't me Professor Snape! I swear it!" 

Harry laughed at Ron's theatrics, while Malfoy's face flushed. Harry turned to Ron and said loudly, "Hey, Ron, what did that incident remind us of, again?"

Ron, not missing a beat, replied, "Er…are you talking about Moody and the amazing, bouncing white ferret?" Harry and Ron erupted in a fit of hysterics. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle whipped out their wands and pointed it at them.

"Say another word, Potter," Malfoy said evenly, "and I will hex you into a thousand pieces."

Several people who were walking by suddenly stopped and formed a crowd around them. Harry and Ron stood still, both of them glaring at Malfoy. 

Out of the blue, Malfoy's lazy drawl said in a loud voice, "_I stink!_" 

Malfoy's face flushed redder than ever, and he looked around wide-eyed. Crabbe and Goyle looked stupidly at him, both wearing stunned expressions.

"I didn't say that!" Malfoy said, his eyes darting from side to side. The crowd started laughing. "It came from over there!" Malfoy said, pointing between Ron and Harry. "Someone in an invisibility cloak is copying my voice!" Malfoy yelled. 

People around them were shaking their heads and muttering, "He's gone mental!" to each other.

"_I stink!_" 

This time, Harry glimpsed the source of the voice: a buttonhole on Malfoy's school robes had moved. It had formed into a tiny mouth and Malfoy's voice had come out of it. Malfoy looked suddenly frightened. He beckoned for Crabbe and Goyle, and the three of them ran out of sight and into the dungeons. Harry and Ron laughed hysterically.

"Potter! Weasley!" The sound of Filch's voice echoing in the Entrance Hall suddenly put an end to their laughter. They watched as Filch stomped angrily over to them, followed by Mrs. Norris, who was meowing contentedly. Filch stopped inches from them, his face red and his eyes blazing.

"Follow me," he said through clenched teeth.

*****

When they walked back through the portrait hole, they found Ginny and Hermione sitting by the fire. Ginny was rubbing Hermione's back and was talking in a low, soothing voice. When Harry and Ron approached, Ginny looked up and gave them a weak smile.

"We've brought you food," Ron muttered, handing the pie and cakes to Ginny.

"Thanks, Ron," Ginny replied. Hermione only nodded.

"You OK, Herm?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I'm fine thanks, Harry," Hermione said quietly, though her eyes were still bloodshot, and she was sniffling.

"Where've you two been? Fred and George got back ages ago," Ginny said, changing the subject abruptly.

"We've been in Filch's office, getting instructions for our detentions tomorrow night." Ron said.

"Detention?"

"Yeah. Snape gave us detention for that, er, blackboard incident," Harry said, his cheeks reddening from the memory. At the mention of it, Ginny too, blushed.

"What d'you have to do?" she asked.

"Gut a tubful of dead Murtlaps in the dungeons," Harry said dully.

"The _feral_ way," Ron added darkly. "You know, with our _bare hands_. No knives or wands or anything."

"Gross!" Ginny said, wrinkling her nose and laughing. 

To their surprise, Hermione started giggling as well. She looked from Ron to Harry. "Oh, I wouldn't want to get near the both of you after your detention!"

"Yeah, very funny Hermione," Ron said sarcastically, but privately, Harry knew Ron was relieved to see that Hermione was no longer upset.

*****

"You have _got_ to be kidding," Ron said to Harry, his nose wrinkling in disgust. They were in one of the smelly dungeons near Snape's office. An antique tub full of stiff Murtlaps stood at one side, and a brass cauldron right next to it. Filch had given Harry and Ron two tiny box cutters each to slice the Murtlap's belly open – the rest of the gutting process they were to do with their hands. It was worse than Harry expected. Once, he had been forced by his Aunt Petunia to gut a trout – but that had only been _one_ trout, not a tubful of it. Harry and Ron reluctantly got on their knees, grabbed their box cutters, and picked up one dead Murtlap each. Ron looked like he was going to throw up. He was holding the Murtlap gingerly by its whiskers, trying to decide the best way to cut it open. Harry eyed the cauldron next to him. They had been instructed to fill it with intestines by the end of their detention, so that Snape can use it for his 6th and 7th year Potions class the next morning. But judging by the size of the cauldron, Harry knew that there was no way they'd fill it by the end of the night…

"I just hope Malfoy's detention is just as bad as this," Harry muttered glumly, half a cauldron full of guts later. "On second thought, I hope it's _worse_ than this."

"Why couldn't we gut Filch instead, eh?" Ron replied moodily.

Harry looked at Ron incredulously, and both of them burst out laughing.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Harry," Ron said more seriously, once their laughter subsided.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hermione."

"Oh." _I should've guessed_, thought Harry, inwardly amused.

"I don't know how I can help her. She's really scared for her parents, you know. That Muggle family lived just a few streets away from her parents! Imagine that, eh, it could've easily been her parents!" Ron's eyes started to water. Harry was startled to see him so emotional.

"I wish there was something I could do to help, too," Harry said truthfully. "But you said yourself, Ron, that there's nothing we _can _do." Ron nodded miserably, and Harry added, "And you're right. We can't do anything, _because we're in here_."

"What are you saying?" Ron asked blankly, eyeing the Murtlap in his hand weakly. 

"Well, Sirius said that he and Professor Lupin would be going over there to investigate. D'you reckon I should ask them to put up wards around the Grangers' house?"

Ron's eyes widened, and he suddenly looked cheerful. "Harry, that's a brilliant idea! I can't wait to tell Hermione! Then she wouldn't be so upset anymore!" 

Ron started gutting with much more enthusiasm and fervor than they started out with, smiling serenely. Harry watched him with a smile. It was so easy to make Ron happy. _If only I can make him admit that he likes Hermione_, he thought with a grin. Harry cleared his throat.

"Er…Ron?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes?"

"Tell me the truth, OK?"

"Tell you the truth about what?" Ron asked absent-mindedly, flinging intestine into the cauldron.

"Do you, er, have feelings for – "

"HAVE YOU TWO FINISHED YET?" Filch burst into the dungeon, towering over them with a nasty frown on his face.

"Er…not yet, sir," Harry said.

"Well, I suggest you two hurry up if you don't want to be in here all night!" Filch bellowed. He turned around and sauntered out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What time is it?" Ron asked Harry, deliberately avoiding his eyes.

"Midnight," Harry replied, consulting the new watch he'd bought for himself to replace his old one.

"Blimey, it's late. No wonder Filch was so keen for us to get out of here. Our detention finished an hour ago!"

"He was keen, but he wasn't _happy_," Harry pointed out. "If Filch had a choice, he'd _gladly_ keep us in here for another twenty four hours!"

They quickly tidied up their mess in silence, and made their way out of the dungeon.

*****

By the next few days, Hermione's mood had lifted considerably. Harry had written to Sirius asking him to put wards around the Grangers' house to protect them in case the Death Eaters came around for another attack. Sirius had written back saying that the wards had been put up successfully. 

Hermione was back to her usual self again, going over Ron's and Harry's homework, correcting them, and urging Ron and Harry to visit the library several times a day with her. However, Harry noticed that Ron complained less – he was usually the first to complain when Hermione mentioned the word 'library'. Harry wondered whether the threat of the Death Eaters to Hermione's parents might've strengthened Ron's feelings for her, but he had no way of finding out, since Ron was not likely to tell him any time soon. Ron often found all sorts of excuses to be with her, which Harry found amusing.

          Today, Ron, Hermione and Harry were making their way to Transfiguration when a bizarre sight met their eyes. Pansy Parkinson and her gang were entertaining a bunch of people in the corridor. Pansy and her friends were wearing bright red wigs, done up in plaits on either side of their heads. They appeared to be chanting something. When Harry got closer, he heard a bit of what they were singing: "_Harry, Harry, come to tea. Harry, Harry, marry me!_" Harry froze on the spot. Ron stopped beside him, and muttered disgustedly, "_That _has got to be the ugliest redhead I have ever seen." Hermione was wearing a severe frown, and she said disapprovingly, "How immature!"

From amongst the crowd, Harry saw Ginny inch away, red-faced, hurrying out of sight. Colin Creevey followed her. Harry had noticed that Colin had been cozying up to Ginny more than was usual (the Slytherins were still giving her a hard time over the blackboard incident). When the whole school found out about Malfoy's trouble with Snape, and his 'episode' in the Entrance Hall (as the students had called it), many thought that Malfoy needed his head examined. As a result, Malfoy stepped up his hate campaign against Ginny and Harry, mainly because he wanted to take the focus off of himself; and also because he had no one else to blame over the incident. He picked on Ginny the most, because she was more vulnerable than Harry. _Well, the Slytherins have surpassed themselves today_, Harry thought, for Ginny had looked genuinely upset when she rushed out of sight.

"I don't like the way Creevey's sucking up to Ginny," Ron said with narrow eyes. Harry silently agreed. It bothered him that Colin was trailing around after her like a puppy dog. But what got to him the most was that he actually _cared_ enough to get bothered in the first place. 

"What've you got against Colin, Ron?" Hermione asked curiously, turning to Ron.

"Nothing. She's just my little sister, that's all," Ron said sarcastically. "Aren't I allowed to look out for her?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ron. 

"He's right, Hermione," Harry said suddenly, turning to her. "Colin and Ginny aren't really well-suited." 

Ron nodded in agreement, but Hermione looked at Harry with a smile.

"Oh, really now?" she said with raised eyebrows. "I wonder why, Harry?"

Harry avoided her eyes, his face beginning to flush.

"Ginny's too young to bother with boys," Ron said suddenly, taking the heat off Harry. 

Hermione gave Ron a disapproving look. "Honestly, Ron! Ginny's not five years old! She's only a year younger than you, might I add!"

"So?" Ron said indignantly.

"What do you mean, _so_? She's old enough to look after herself, _meaning_, she's old enough to date whomever she wishes."

"Er…I think we should get to class," Harry interrupted, afraid that Ron and Hermione will get into another fight.

*****

"Just think, Harry, this is our second-last night of detention!" Ron said happily, once they had gotten their mops, brushes and cleaning solutions from the broom cupboard on the second floor. It was time for their detention again, and the two slowly made their way to the second floor bathroom. Their task this time was to scrub the bathroom clean – the Muggle way. Once they got themselves settled in the first cubicle, Harry asked Ron the question that had been on the forefront of his mind all day.

"So…do you think there's something going on between Colin and Ginny?" Harry asked nonchalantly, not wanting to appear too interested.

"Dunno," Ron shrugged. "Hope not!"

They worked in silence for a while.

"Do you think Ginny would go for him though?" Harry asked, concentrating on scrubbing the tiles, even if it was already clean.

"Dunno. She'd better not!"

"I mean, no offence to Colin or anything, but they don't really make a great couple, do they?" Harry asked, with a timid half-glance at Ron. Ron didn't notice.

"Not at all," Ron agreed, after a moment's silence. Ron didn't seem too interested in the subject of Ginny and Colin, and so Harry lapsed into silence. 

Four cubicles later, and after many minutes of spirited discussions of Quidditch tactics, Harry once again found his mind wandering to Ginny. He looked over at Ron, who was busy pouring cleaning solution on his sponge. Harry cleared his throat, and this time, approached the subject delicately.

"Hypothetical question, Ron," Harry said to him.

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if, er, Colin and Ginny started going out?"

Ron looked at Harry, pondering his question. Then he frowned. "That would never happen, Harry."

"But just say if it does, what would you do?" Harry asked casually.

"I'd make Colin's life a misery, that's what I'd do."

"What _have_ you got against Colin, Ron?" Harry asked amusedly, in spite of himself.

"I don't have anything against him, personally," Ron replied thoughtfully. "I'm just worried about Ginny, that's all."

"Why?"

"I don't want her to get hurt."

"D'you reckon Colin will hurt her?"

"Well…Colin tends to be a bit obsessive about things. I reckon he's more infatuated with _you_ than he is with Ginny," Ron said grinning.

"Shut up, Weasley!" Harry said, throwing his sponge at Ron.

"Seriously!"

"So what are you saying? Colin is cozying up to Ginny so he can get closer to me?" Harry asked disbelievingly. 

Ron gave him a wicked grin. "Obvious, isn't it?" he said. "Everyone knows that Colin is your biggest fan!"

"You're sick Weasley!" Harry said, laughing.

Silence.

"So Harry," Ron said, looking at Harry closely. "What have _you_ got against Colin?" 

"Er…nothing," Harry muttered, polishing the floor with fervor. He can feel his ears getting hot.

"Riiight," Ron said slowly.

Silence.

"Tell me the truth OK, Harry?" Ron asked, moments later.

"Depends on what the question is, Ron," Harry said, determinedly avoiding Ron's eyes.

"Do you have feelings for my sis-"

" – YOU TWO!" Filch barged in on them again, wearing a severe frown. "WHY ARE YOU STILL IN HERE?" 

"Er…because this is our _detention_?" Ron asked sarcastically, giving Filch a dirty look.

"I told you to report to me at half past ten! That was half an hour ago!"

"Oh, _sorry_," Ron said, who did not sound sorry at all. "We were having _so_ much fun."

"Fun eh?" Filch said nastily, drawing himself taller, and trying to look intimidating. Ron was almost as tall as him, so it didn't really work. Filch put on a menacing face instead. "Well, perhaps I should separate the two of you!" He leaned closer to Harry and said, "As of tomorrow night, Potter, you will be doing your detention with Mr. Malfoy!"

"Malfoy?" Harry said aghast.

To be continued in Chapter 5: Awakenings.


	5. Awakenings

A/N: Well, here it is, the long-awaited chapter update. A million thanks to those who reviewed my fic! By the way, this story can also be found at www.sugarquill.net. Thanks to my Beta-reader Seldes Katne.

Chapter 5: Awakenings

Harry watched Ron and Hermione play chess in the common room, thinking about the conversation they had the other night. Harry was glad that Filch had interrupted them at that moment, for Ron had really put him on the spot. His face had gone beet red at the question, but mercifully, Ron had been too annoyed with Filch to pay too much attention. To Harry's great relief, Ron didn't bring up the subject again after their detention, and Harry had gone straight to bed on the pretence of a huge headache, to prevent Ron from bringing it up again. 

The portrait hole slid open, and Ginny walked in, followed by Colin Creevey. Colin was excitedly telling Ginny a story, but Ginny didn't appear too interested. She plopped herself down next to Harry, and joined him in watching Ron and Hermione. She gave Harry a smile, and Harry smiled shyly back. _Did_ he have feelings for Ginny? He wondered what Ron's reaction might be if he ever found out. He had seen Ron's reaction in Charms, and he had a feeling that Ron wouldn't be too pleased if he ever confessed anything to him about Ginny. _Not that I have anything to confess…_

Colin sat down next to Ginny and greeted Harry with his usual enthusiasm.

"Hi Harry! How's it going?" he said, his head bobbing up and down.

"Fine, Collin," replied Harry, faking a smile.

"Did you hear about what happened to Goyle?" Colin had completely forgotten about Ginny, and had moved around to sit on his other side.

"No," Harry answered. Ron's head snapped in his direction, and Hermione took the opportunity to eliminate his horse with her queen.

"What happened, Colin?" Ron asked interestedly, a grin slowly appearing on his face.

"Well, Dennis found him wandering around by himself near the Trophy Room. Apparently, there's a rumour going around that he's part Muggle!" Colin said excitedly. "Can you imagine, a Muggle in Slytherin! The scandal!" Colin laughed. Ron was in stitches. Harry grinned at Ron.

"What do you think the Slytherins did to him, Colin?" Hermione asked in a worried tone.

"Dunno," Colin shrugged. "My guess is, they kicked him out of their common room."

"Those people are so sick!" said Hermione disgustedly.

"Sick? I was hoping he'd get bashed!" said Ron with a grin.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's not nice! Poor Goyle…"

Colin turned to Harry. "So, Harry, do you think the rumour's true?"

"Um…" Harry looked over at Ron, who was red-faced from laughing, and then to Hermione, who was frowning. "I don't know Colin…"

"So what if he's part Muggle?" Hermione spoke up angrily. "There's nothing wrong with being a Muggle, _right, Colin_?" 

"Right. But if it's Goyle…" Colin trailed off, because the frown on Hermione's face was radiating danger signals. He instantly dropped the subject and moved at once to sit next to Ginny again. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry watched as Hermione and Ron went back to playing chess, and tried his hardest to ignore the chatter that was coming from Colin and Ginny. He was about to suggest a move to Hermione when a sudden, white-hot pain shot through his scar. Harry screamed and doubled over. But the pain was over in a matter of seconds. Ron and Hermione were by his side at once. "Harry!" "Go get Dumbledore!" 

Ron was about to get up when Harry seized his wrist. He looked around uneasily at the worried faces of his friends. Ron and Hermione were looking at him anxiously. Ginny and Colin were wide-eyed with fright.  Ginny reached out to him. "Are you alright, Harry?"

"Yeah…" he said vaguely. Then he got up abruptly. "I'll see you guys later. I'm going to see Dumbledore." 

He went to get up, but Hermione held him back. "Do you want one of us to go with you, Harry?"

"No."

He left the common room, his friends' stunned faces staring after him.

*****

Harry reached the stone gargoyle quicker than he normally would. He muttered "blood-flavoured lollipops!" but the gargoyle didn't move. _Damn!_ Harry hated having to go to Dumbledore's office during times of emergency, because he never knew the password to get in.

"Chocolate Frog!" "Fizzing Whizbees!" "Acid Pops!" "Levitating Sherbet Balls!" "Ice Mice!" The gargoyle blinked, and it stepped aside to let him through. The good thing about Dumbledore's passwords was that they were quite easy to guess.

Harry stepped off the spiralling staircase and knocked firmly on the door. Dumbledore opened it, and looked down at Harry with the usual twinkle in his eyes

"Harry…what can I do for you?" said Dumbledore cheerily.

"Professor, I just came to tell you about my scar."  Dumbledore nodded and opened the door wider to let him through.

"Sit down, Harry." Dumbledore gestured to the plush armchair by his desk, which Harry sat in uneasily. "So…you've been experiencing pain in your scar again?"

"Yes."

"When did it occur?"

"Just now, Professor."

"I see. Have you experienced any pains in your scar before now?"

"No, Professor."

Dumbledore was silent, deep in thought. "What about your dreams? Have you had any lately…dreams involving Voldemort?"

Harry stared at Dumbledore, wondering if he should tell him about his dream a few nights ago. It didn't take long for him to decide. "No." he said quietly. 

That wasn't exactly truthful. He had been having dreams of Cedric and Voldemort for the past couple of months, but they had always been the same. It's not like he dreamt of anything _unusual_…but yet, that dream about Ginny… 

"Yes," said Harry abruptly.  "There was one dream, a few nights ago…" He looked at Dumbledore, hesitating for a moment. He had never told anyone about his dream, because it felt too personal. But then Harry knew he could trust Dumbledore.

"Go on, Harry," Dumbledore prompted.

"Throughout the summer," Harry began, "I've been dreaming of Cedric's death." A lump formed in his throat. He stared interestedly at the fluffy blue carpet, examining his shoes.

"There was nothing you could have done about Cedric, Harry," said Dumbledore gently, reading his thoughts. 

Harry swallowed. "But that's not all of it, Professor." He forced himself to look into Dumbledore's eyes. They were tinged with worry. "A few nights ago, I dreamt the same thing. It's always the same. I dream that I'm in the maze, then Cedric and I grab the Triwizard Cup, then we come across Voldemort, and then Voldemort kills him…but a few nights ago, I dreamt it was Ginny, Professor, not Cedric."

Dumbledore looked at him searchingly for a moment, then said quietly, "I see." 

Harry was taken aback. How can Dumbledore act so calmly about all this? Then Dumbledore smiled, ever so slightly, eyes shining behind his spectacles.

"Er…what do you think that dream could mean, Professor?" Harry asked timidly. When he didn't answer, Harry continued, "You don't suppose Voldemort might go after…?"

"No, I don't think so, Harry," Dumbledore said gently. "It is normal, at times like this, to become overprotective of those we love…" Harry blushed. _Just what is Dumbledore saying here?_ "But all the same, we must be vigilant," Dumbledore continued, more to himself than to Harry. "Indeed, we must…"

"Er…right," Harry said, beginning to feel foolish for telling Dumbledore about his dream.

 "I will alert The Order," Dumbledore said, standing up, "to keep a look out for Voldemort's next attack. Thank you, Harry, for being of assistance." He bowed his head slightly at Harry.

"It's no trouble at all, Professor."

Dumbledore walked Harry to the door. "Remember to come to me if your scar bothers you again," he said with a kindly smile.

"I will, Professor." Harry turned to go.

"Harry – "

"Yes, Professor?"

"Don't worry so much about things that might never occur. There is no need to add to the troubles that each day brings."

"Pardon, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled. "You're still young, Harry. I say make the most of it." He gave Harry a conspiratorial wink. "Good day."

"Er…good day, sir." 

Harry made his way back to Gryffindor Tower in a state of bewilderment.

*****

When the portrait hole slid open, an anxious Ron and Hermione ran to greet him at once. "Harry! Are you alright?"  "What did Dumbledore say?"

Ginny and Colin were still sitting in the same couch. They didn't seem to have moved at all since Harry left the room. They stared nervously at Harry. Harry looked back uneasily, and said in a lowered voice to Ron and Hermione, "Dumbledore's going to warn The Order. He thinks that Voldemort is going to strike some time soon."

Hermione's eyes started to water. "I have to go and warn my parents," she said shakily.

"Your parents will be fine, Hermione," said Ron soothingly, putting his arm on her shoulder. He lowered his voice so that Ginny and Colin wouldn't hear. "Snuffles and Professor Lupin put wards around their house, remember?"

"So what? They could still be in danger!" Hermione hissed back. Harry and Ron exchanged uneasy glances.

"Don't worry Hermione," Harry said reassuringly. "I don't think the Death Eaters would attack the same area again."

"Yeah Hermione," Ron agreed. "They'd have to be really thick to attack an area swarming with Aurors."

"But you don't know that for sure, Ron!" Hermione threw Ron's arm off her shoulder, and she stomped away into the girls' dorms. Ginny ran after her. 

*****

Harry trudged down to the Entrance Hall in low spirits at 11 o'clock that night. It was his last night of detention – he knew he should be somewhat relieved, but having detention with Malfoy didn't sound like much fun at all, to put it mildly. When he reached the huge, oak front doors, Malfoy and Filch were already there, waiting for him. Filch's eyebrows were furrowed, and when he saw Harry, his expression grew even more sour. 

"You're late, Potter!" he snarled, when Harry got closer. "Think you can take your time just because it's your last night of detention, eh?" 

Harry ignored him. He caught Malfoy's eye, who was standing a good two metres away from Filch, and looking just as sour. Mrs. Norris was at Malfoy's feet, purring contentedly and rubbing her nose on his shoes. Harry could tell that Malfoy was itching to kick the cat off him.

"Just tell us what we're supposed to do, you old sod!" Malfoy drawled impatiently.

"Don't you speak to me like that, young man!" retorted Filch, giving Malfoy a hateful glare. "Now hand me your wands!"

"Why should I give you my wand?" Malfoy shot back.

"Because Professor Snape has given me authority to take it, _Mister _Malfoy, and if you don't do as I say, I'm going to march you straight up to his office!" Spit flew from Filch's mouth. "Besides, you're on detention, and there is to be no wand use during that time, now hand it over!" Harry and Malfoy reluctantly parted with their wands. "Right, follow me." 

Filch led the way through the oak doors and walked them towards the Forbidden Forest. Malfoy looked around uneasily – he had always been frightened of the forest, ever since first year. Harry watched him out of the corner of his eye with satisfaction. It was always so fun to see Malfoy so discomposed. 

When they got to the edge of the forest, Professor Sprout was waiting for them with two large silver buckets and spades. 

"Thank you Mr. Filch," she said, when they got closer. "I'll take it from here thanks." With a last glare at Harry and Malfoy, Filch, followed by Mrs. Norris, made his way back to the castle.

"Right boys," Professor Sprout said once he had gone. "Your task tonight is to collect as much Mooncalf dung as you can."

"_What_?" said Harry and Malfoy at the same time.

"Mooncalf dung. Very valuable fertiliser. Mooncalves only come out during the full moon, and that's the only time you can collect their dung. Now, I want no fooling around, you understand? The forest can be dangerous during the full moon. Stick together at all costs, and stay at the edge of the forest. Don't go in any deeper. Here are two buckets, one for each of you." She handed Harry and Malfoy a bucket and spade each. "The dung is easy to spot. It glows silver in the dark. Oh, and if you come across any werewolves, don't worry, silver repels them, that's the point of the silver buckets and spades, see." She winked at Harry and Malfoy.

"W…werewolves?" Malfoy said with wide eyes. "C…can't we do something else, instead?"

"Oh not to worry," Professor Sprout said. "Nothing will happen to you if you do as I say. Now I must be off. I'll be at Greenhouse Two, and if there's any trouble, just give me a yell." She glanced at her watch. " I'll meet you back here at one. I expect those buckets to have something in them when I get back." She walked away, leaving a terrified Malfoy, and an indifferent Harry by themselves in the dark. 

Harry and Malfoy stood on the spot staring at each other. It was Malfoy who broke the silence first, though he did so rather sulkily.

"Just because I'm stuck with you, it doesn't mean you can talk to me, Potter."

"Was I talking to you?" Harry said coldly.

"I'm just warning you now. Don't talk to me. It's bad enough we have to go in there - " he gestured towards the forest, "I don't need you to make things worse."

"Fine. We'll go in separately, then." Harry walked off into the forest alone, leaving Malfoy behind him. He hadn't been alone two minutes, however, when Malfoy was once again by his side. Harry rolled his eyes but said nothing. 

They worked in silence for many minutes, collecting the mounds of silver droppings that littered the forest floor - they weren't so hard to spot, since as Professor Sprout had said, they glowed in the dark. Harry did his best not to get bothered by Malfoy's presence. If he had his way, he wouldn't mind doing this by himself, even if it were in the middle of a full moon night. 

The full moon was overly bright, and it illuminated them as they worked. Harry remembered Professor Lupin. He tried to imagine what it would be like, to be an animagus like his dad, running around in the forest with Moony and Padfoot…the thought preoccupied him, and he forgot about the unpleasantness of having Malfoy for company.

Harry should've known that this preoccupation wouldn't last, however. When he bent to pick up a silvery mound with his spade, Malfoy did the same thing, causing their spades to collide and sending silvery dung flying around them. It was lucky Harry didn't get any on him, but to his amusement, Malfoy got some on his pants, which Malfoy didn't notice.

"Oh good one, Potter," said Malfoy furiously. "Trust you to screw things up."

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy!" Harry replied through gritted teeth. "Don't forget, you were the one who followed me in here!"

"For your information, Potter, I did not follow you in here. Weren't you listening? Professor Sprout said to stay together at all costs."

"And since when have you been a fan of school rules Malfoy?"

"Don't get smart with me, Potter."

"Admit it, you're just a coward."

There was a moment's silence, in which Malfoy stared at Harry through narrow eyes, smirking. Harry wished that there was such a thing as suffocating in one's own smirk.

 "I have no idea," Malfoy said slowly, "what she sees in an unbelievable git like you!"

"What on earth are you talking about Malfoy?"

"Don't play dumb, Potter."

Harry sighed exasperatedly. "If I had my wand, I would hex you."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "Well, isn't it _lucky_ Filch took our wands away, eh?" he said sarcastically. 

Having had enough of him, Harry walked away into another part of the forest, but to his annoyance, Malfoy followed close behind him. "What's the matter? Scared of being alone, Malfoy?"

"Oh I _get _it. Famous, _brave_ Harry Potter. Is that what the little brat loves about you?"

Harry rounded on Malfoy. "Don't go there."

"Or what? What are you going to do, Potter? Will me to death?" Malfoy laughed at his own joke.

"No. Leave you by yourself." For the third time, Harry walked away, but Malfoy trailed him like a shadow.

"_What _would Weasley say, eh? If she ever saw her boyfriend sink this low?" 

"I am not her boyfriend," Harry said thickly. He was so tired of the taunts about him and Ginny; though hearing it coming from Malfoy angered him even more, because he said it in such a resentful way.

"So you say Potter," Malfoy said quietly. 

Harry whipped around to face him. "What is your problem, Malfoy?"

"My problem?" Malfoy spat. "My problem is that I have to work with a self-centred, arrogant, git like you!" 

Harry seized Malfoy by the collars of his robes. "Take it back, Malfoy," he said threateningly.

"Which one?" Malfoy said evenly. 

"All of them. If you don't want to end up with your head in a bucket of dung."

"Riight. Because _famous_ Harry Potter is never self-centred or arrogant, is he?" 

Harry tightened his grip on Malfoy's collars even more. The two eyed each other for a long time.

"But I've got to hand it to you, Potter. For someone who is supposed to be _great_, you can be so damned blind. And no, I'm not talking about your ugly specs."

"Then you'd better tell me what you _are_ on about, Malfoy, because I am _really_ losing my patience here."

"Don't you _know_, Potter?" Malfoy smirked.

Harry dragged Malfoy towards the bucket but Malfoy resisted. He grabbed Harry's collars and the two struggled madly against each other. There was a flurry of black robes, fists swinging in every direction, heavy breathing between clenched teeth…until both of them tripped over a tree root, causing them to topple painfully to the ground. Neither of them got up, both too tired and angry to do much else.

"Like I said, Potter, I don't know what Weasley sees in you!"

"Leave Ginny out of this, Malfoy!" Harry retorted, sitting up and glaring at Malfoy. "I am so sick of you bothering her!"

"Oh, I don't _enjoy_ bothering her, Potter," Malfoy said quietly. He looked over at Harry with a sulky expression. "It's you who I hate."

"Yeah, well the feeling's mutual." Harry gathered his things and straightened up. "Like I said, leave Ginny out of this. She has nothing to do with it."

"She has _everything_ to do with it."

"What has Ginny got to do with anything?" Harry demanded, his voice rising.

Malfoy's smirk returned. "If you don't know, then I won't tell you."

"What has Ginny got to do with anything?" Harry repeated.

For a moment something flickered in Malfoy's eyes. If Harry had blinked he would've missed it. Malfoy blinked. "Everything Potter," he said resentfully. "_Everything_."  He yanked his robes out of Harry's hands with a sour look and slumped away out of the forest. Harry was left alone, hardly believing what he had just seen and heard. __

*****

Harry made his way back to Gryffindor Tower that night lost in confused thoughts.  What was Malfoy trying to say to him back in the forest? That he liked _Ginny_? The idea was ludicrous, but it explained Malfoy's behaviour for the past few weeks: the sour looks he gave Harry and Ginny every time he passed them in the corridors, the jokes, the pranks…and all that time Harry thought Malfoy was just being his evil old self. But Malfoy, _jealous_ of Harry and Ginny? Harry couldn't get his head around it, and he quickened his steps, eager to tell Ron about what he had just witnessed.

When Harry stepped through the portrait hole, it was to find the common room deserted. _Where's Ron?_ They were supposed to meet up here after their detention, but it looked as though Ron might have forgotten.

 Harry decided to just go up to his dorm, thinking that Ron was probably asleep already, but as he was climbing up the stairs, the portrait hole slid open. Harry instinctively turned back to see who it was. He was already halfway up the staircase, hidden in shadows. 

The slowly dying fire illuminated two people, but in the semi-darkness of the common room, Harry couldn't quite see their faces to identify who they were.

"Thanks for going up to the owlery with me, Ron."

He froze. It was Ron and Hermione. Should he go down there to greet them? But somehow, Harry knew this was something he shouldn't intrude upon.

"That's OK," Ron replied huskily. "Don't worry about your parents, Hermione, they'll be OK." 

Harry edged slightly to the wall, so he could have a better look at the two of them, but he did so carefully, so as to stay hidden in the shadows. Ron and Hermione were both standing very close to each other, staring into each other's eyes in an odd way. He watched as Ron picked up Hermione's hands and squeezed it.

"Yeah…" Hermione whispered.

Silence.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"I…I'm always here if you need me…you know that." Harry noticed a nervous edge to Ron's voice.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks…for everything," replied Hermione hoarsely.

Silence.

"Yeah, well…I had a nice time." Ron blurted.

_Nice time? He had a nice time owling Hermione's parents with some bad news?_ Harry wondered whether he should go there and give Ron a good kick up the – 

But Hermione spoke up. "You had a _nice_ time going up to the owlery?" She sounded desperately confused.

Ron chuckled nervously. "Er…that's not what I meant. What I…I meant was…I had a nice time _being_ with you…you know." Harry waited with baited breath to see if Hermione would accept this explanation.

"Well, I guess we should get going. It's late!" Hermione spoke up, chuckling nervously.

"Yeah." Ron let go of Hermione's hands, but neither of them moved.

"Yeah."

"Well…"

"Goodnight, Ron."

"Yeah. 'Night Hermione."

Harry watched Hermione cross the room and climb the girls' staircase, her eyes never leaving Ron's. They looked at each other with a dreamy expression on each of their faces. Ron stayed where he was. A silly smile crept on his face, and Harry wondered whether Ron was aware of this. He chuckled to himself, covering his mouth with his hand so that Ron wouldn't hear. Ron suddenly looked startled, and he looked around suspiciously – it seemed he had heard, after all.

Harry bolted up to his dorm.

*****

"How'd your detention go, Harry?"

"Just _great_," Harry replied sarcastically. "Especially since you didn't meet me in the common room after it."

Ron, Hermione and Harry sat by the common room fire the next night, doing their Defence Against the Dark Arts homework (six rolls of parchment on the numerous methods of hex deflection). 

"Sorry," Ron replied guiltily. "I had to go to the owlery with Hermione." Ron and Hermione both flushed as they looked at each other, and then quickly bowed their heads over their parchment again. Harry raised his eyebrows in amusement, but Ron took this a different way. "She wrote a letter to her parents, see…you know, to warn them about You – Know – Who," he explained quickly.

"Oh…right," said Harry with a smile.

"Anyway, did Malfoy give you trouble?" Ron said, changing the subject.

"Not really. We just tried to get each other's head in a bucket of dung, that's all."

"You should've hexed him!"

"I couldn't. Filch took our wands away." Ron looked shocked, and Harry explained: "He reckons Snape told him to. Said we didn't need wands for detention."

"What a - !" Ron used his colourful vocabulary to describe what he felt about Filch.

"Ron! Your language!" Hermione scolded.

"Sorry, _Mum_," Ron replied sarcastically. 

Harry, not wanting an argument, spoke up quickly. "You wouldn't _believe_ what I found out about Malfoy last night, though." Ron and Hermione instantly forgot about each other and looked at Harry. Harry told them what Malfoy had revealed (or had not revealed) to him the previous night. 

Ron looked scandalized. "Malfoy and _Ginny_? The _nerve_ of that git!"

"Malfoy can't help who he fancies, Ron," Hermione pointed out.

Ron looked stubbornly defiant. "Well, as far as I'm concerned, he can fancy anyone else, but not Ginny!"

Hermione heaved a tired sigh. "It's not that easy, Ron."

Harry cut in before Ron could reply. "Well, even if Malfoy _did_ like Ginny, he can't really do anything about it. I mean, how damaging would that be to Malfoy's reputation?"

"_Ginny's_ reputation you mean," muttered Ron.

"I think it's sad though," Hermione spoke up quietly. "For a person to love someone who they can never have a chance with." From the way she said it, Harry wondered if there was more to her statement than Hermione was letting on.

"Don't tell me you feel sorry for Malfoy?" Ron asked with raised eyebrows.

"So what if I do?" Hermione replied. "Because he's in Slytherin, he's expected to dislike people like Ginny. Malfoy's just a victim of circumstance. It's all this class and blood nonsense. They just erect unnecessary boundaries between people, and those who try to cross them are condemned by society…"

"Whoa…that's deep, Hermione," Harry said, casting an amused glance at Ron.

Hermione ignored the both of them. "He's the archetypal poor little rich boy, really."

"So what are you going to do about it? Start a society for him? What would it be this time eh?" Ron looked over at Harry with a grin. "S.P.R.O.G.? Society for the Protection of Rich and Obnoxious Gits?"

"Oh, you are so witty, Ron," Hermione replied sarcastically. 

The thee of them continued to work in silence for a while, until Ron threw his quill exasperatedly on the table. "That's it. I've run out of theories on the Stasis Spell."

Hermione didn't even look up from her work. "Page 257 of the textbook, Ron. There's more in there."

"I can't be bothered," Ron whined. "Can't you just _at least_ give me 2 or 3 sentences? Just to fill up some space?"

"No."

"Pretty please?" Ron batted his lashes at her in what he thought was a dramatic plea for help.

"No, Ron," Hermione said more firmly, trying to keep her face straight. 

Ron rolled his eyes. "Hermione, this is only homework. Why can't you just let me copy a bit?"

Hermione suddenly put her quill down and closed her book. "Sorry Ron, but you'll have to do this one on your own," she said coolly. "It's for your own good you know." She gathered her books and stood up. "I'm done. I'm going to bed now. I'll see you two in the morning."

"But…"

"Goodnight!" 

Ron watched her leave with a bewildered expression. "What's wrong with her?" he asked Harry.

Harry shrugged. He thought about the look Hermione and Ron had given each other the night before. It seemed totally at odds with the way Hermione had behaved just now. Hermione had always been sensitive about homework, but she had always helped them out when they really needed it. And although there was a time when Hermione had been strict about letting Ron copy her homework, she had, over the years, lightened up about it. There was definitely something going on, but to be on the safe side, he said the most obvious thing in answer to Ron's question. "Well you know Hermione, she gets touchy about certain things – especially schoolwork."

"But I wasn't going to copy _all _her work," Ron protested.

"But Hermione doesn't like being taken advantage of, don't forget," Harry pointed out.

"Women!" Ron cried out in exasperation.

"What about them, Ron?" Both Harry and Ron started at the sound of Ginny's voice. She was looking at Ron with her eyes narrowed in suspicion, as if challenging him to say what was on his mind. Harry was strongly reminded of Mrs. Weasley, at that time when Mr. Weasley threatened Fred and George by telling their mother about the boys' ton-tongue toffees. 

Ron fidgeted with his quill. "Nothing," he mumbled moodily.

"Oh, hi, Harry," Ginny said sweetly, smiling. Her eyes darted back to Ron. "This is about Hermione, isn't it?" Ron said nothing. 

Harry's eyes darted curiously from Ron to Ginny. He had never seen Ginny speak so authoritatively like this before. 

"You had another fight, didn't you?" Ginny pressed on.

"No, we didn't, for your information," Ron snapped back. "What business is it of yours anyway?"

"Hermione is my friend too, Ron…"

Ron frowned. "Don't start with the lecture Gin."

Ginny opened her mouth to reply, but Harry cleared his throat and cut in. "Are you here to do homework too, Ginny?" he asked her, eyeing the bundle of parchment and books under her arm. 

Ginny was distracted from Ron by Harry's gaze on her, and replied, "Yeah…feeling a little stifled in my dorm, you know." She blushed, but quickly dropped her books on the table, and plopped herself down between Harry and Ron.

"I do hope you don't mind me joining you Harry," she said quickly, peering shyly at Harry.

Harry grinned broadly. "Of course I don't mind. I can help you out with your work if you like…"

"Oh can you please?" Ginny replied, somewhat a little too enthusiastically. "I was having a bit of trouble with Divination, and I heard that you and Ron did well in it."

Harry laughed. It was actually a fluke that he and Ron got such good grades at the subject, and he told Ginny so. "It's really just creative writing Ginny," he said. "Just make it up!"

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "And Trelawney never notices?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Nope. As long as you predict your own death at least twice a week, then you're bound to pass with distinction."

Ginny flashed him another smile, and Harry smiled back. He felt strangely light-headed, as if the light of the common room fire seemed to illuminate only one person in the room. It was as if Ginny's face attracted the light, drawing all the warmth to her – well, almost. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ron roll his eyes. But Harry didn't feel too concerned – he was too much in a good mood to really pay much attention. His attention was focused entirely on the only other red head in the room.

*****

After many minutes of noisy laughter and making up predictions together (both Harry and Ginny totally forgetting about Ron), there was an abrupt silence. Harry looked over at Ginny. Her eyes were alight with happiness. Without thinking, Harry reached out and lightly brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eye. Ginny started and stiffened. 

Ron yawned loudly. "I think I'll go to bed now," he said abnormally loudly, stretching his long arms and legs. 

Harry felt a twinge of guilt as he watched Ron get up and gather his things. He didn't mean to do it, but he realised he had just left Ron entirely out of his and Ginny's conversation. He had never done that before. Ron caught his eye as he went to walk away. Harry flashed him an apologetic smile. "Night, Ron," he said kindly. "I'll see you upstairs in a minute."

"Night, Ron!" Ginny echoed.

"Yeah, goodnight." Ron disappeared into the darkness.

Harry and Ginny sat tensely side by side, both feeling a little awkward at suddenly being left alone together. Finally, Ginny spoke up.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What's this thing with your scar? You know, how you got that pain in it this morning?"

Harry was taken aback. He was kind of hoping that Ginny would say something else… He looked over at her. She knew nothing of what was troubling him, but he figured he might as well tell – after all, she was bound to find out anyway.

"I never told you this before, Ginny, but my scar is connected to Voldemort." Ginny flinched at the name. "Whenever he's nearby, whenever he's feeling murderous, my scar hurts."

Ginny looked shocked. "Oh…how awful…"

"Yeah. The pain's usually a warning that Voldemort would attack." 

Ginny flinched again, but steadied herself with a breath. "Is that why Hermione was upset this morning? Because she thought her parents might get attacked?"

"Yeah."

Ginny grew quiet and stared into the fire. Harry saw her shiver slightly. "Can I ask you something, Gin?"

"Go ahead," Ginny said somewhat reluctantly.

"What was it like for you, down in that Chamber?" Ginny looked over at Harry, startled at his question. Maybe he had gone too far in asking the question, but he needed to know – if there was someone who knew what it was like to be so profoundly affected by Voldemort, it was Ginny. She slightly edged away from him and flushed pink.

"I…I don't remember much, really," she stammered. "Sometimes it just feels like a horrible dream, you know?"

"Yeah, tell me about it," Harry said quietly. He suddenly lapsed into silence, remembering that night in the maze, remembering his dream…Cedric's motionless body…Ginny's limp form down at the Chamber…his dream about Ginny just a few nights ago…

"Don't feel bad about it, Harry," Ginny said, cutting through Harry's reverie.

"What?" he asked blankly.

"I mean, Cedric's death."

Harry looked away. How had Ginny known what he was thinking? Harry forced himself to smile. "Yeah, you're right…"

"Of course I'm right," Ginny said firmly. They looked at each other for a moment. Ginny opened her mouth as if to say more, but decided against it. After a few seconds of awkward silence she cleared her throat. "Er…I think I should get going to bed." She quickly got up and smoothed her creased robes, then gathered her rolls of parchments and quills.

"Yeah, me too," Harry agreed. He decided that there was no point in staying in the common room by himself. He got up, and both of them went their separate ways – he to the right side of the room, she, towards the left.

"Night, Harry."

"Night, Gin."

But as he was about to walk up the staircase, he suddenly remembered something – 

"Ginny!" 

"Yeah?" She herself was about to climb the stairs, but turned back to face him.

"Is there anything going on between you and Colin?" Harry blurted. Then his face went scarlet. Lucky for him, it was dark.

Ginny laughed. "No, Harry! What made you think that?"

"Er, nothing," Harry replied, nervously running his fingers through his messy hair.

Ginny chuckled. "_Goodnight_, Harry." And she disappeared from view.

"Goodnight," Harry said to the now empty common room, a sheepish expression on his face. After a few moments, he slowly made his way up to his dorm, grinning from ear to ear.

*****

Once he was sure that Harry had gone, a solitary figure emerged from the shadows in the corner of the room, where he had been hiding. He looked in bewilderment at the staircase from which Ginny had disappeared, and then his eyes travelled to the staircase that Harry had just climbed. His jaw dropped in shock.

"Oh. My. God." 

Continued in Chapter 6: Revelations.

A/N: In case people didn't get it, SPROG is an Australian slang word, and is another word for 'spit'.


	6. Revelations

Part 6: Revelations 

Harry awoke the next day feeling fresh and oddly satisfied with the world. The birds were merrily chirping outside heralding the start of a glorious new day, the sky was as an endless blue, and the dormitory was peaceful and quiet for once, minus the loud snoring usually coming from Neville's bed. Yes, it was indeed a beautiful day.  For once, he didn't have any bad dreams. Well, as far as Harry knew, he hadn't had _any_ dreams the previous night at all. Right now, there was only one image that burned behind his blurry eyes: that of Ginny Weasley smiling down at him from the staircase, her hair fanned out behind her head like wildfire. 

He squinted his eyes and blinked several times, pulling himself in an upright position. He reached towards his bedside chest for his glasses and put them on. At once the room came into focus: the empty beds of Seamus, Neville and Dean greeted him, and Ron's bed with the curtains drawn stood to his left. His stomach suddenly did a horrible lurch. _How_ was he going to tell Ron?  _What _exactly was he going to say? Before he could ponder too long, Hedwig flew in through the open window and deposited a rolled up parchment on his lap. Curiously, he opened it, and all thoughts of Ron flew out the window with Hedwig.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you holding up? I hope you're not letting the recent events get you down._

_He sounds like Dumbledore_, Harry thought wryly.

_I do apologize if my recent letters to you have been nothing but bad news, but I had to keep you updated, as you requested. Now it is my turn to ask for a favour: will you be available on Monday, around lunchtime? I hope so, as we have a lot of catching up to do. I want you to update your Godfather on what you've been up to lately. Making mischief I imagine, though I hope it's good, clean, mischief._

Harry laughed out loud, remembering the prank they had played on Malfoy and his gang.

_There will also be a surprise waiting for you, but I won't say anymore, lest I ruin it. I hope this is enough to convince you to cancel any plans you might have on that day. I'll see you in Dumbledore's office on Monday then?_

_Sirius_

Harry leapt out of his bed in delight, bounded over to Ron's bed and threw the hangings aside.

"Ron! Ron! Guess what – " But the bed was empty. Where had all his dorm mates gone? No wonder the dormitory was strangely quiet. He looked over at Dean's clock and saw that it was already ten o'clock. Although students usually slept in on Saturdays, it was also not unusual to find them up and about and having breakfast a little earlier. It was strange though, how his four dorm mates had managed to get out of the room without waking him up. They usually made a lot of noise in the morning. Harry shrugged, and put the episode down to the fact that he must've been too tired to be woken up by their noise – after all, it had been many nights since he'd gotten any decent sleep.

He hurriedly got dressed and ran down to the common room, letter clutched in hand, but only to find no sign of any red hair in there. No sign of bushy brown hair either. The only people in the room were Parvati and Lavender quietly gossiping in one corner, Dean and Seamus playing Exploding Snap, and some of the younger students.

"Where're Ron and Hermione?" He asked Seamus.

"I dunno. Went outside I think."

"Did you sleep well Harry?" Dean asked him. "You were out like a light. You didn't even wake when Neville accidentally tripped over your hangings."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Just been tired lately, that's all." He saw Parvati and Lavender look at him curiously. "What time did Ron leave? 

"About an hour ago. They should be back soon."

And sure enough, just as Harry approached the back of the portrait to search for Ron and Hermione, the hole slid open, revealing his very flushed, and very dishevelled friends.

"Harry!" Hermione squeeked. She seemed a bit out of breath. Ron could only give him funny looks, which puzzled him. Harry looked them over, and was very surprised to find them holding hands. They sensed his stare though, and immediately let go. Hermione looked guilty, but Ron was avoiding his gaze entirely.

"Where have you two been?" he asked.

"Oh you know, out for a walk," Hermione said with a blush. "It being a beautiful day and all." She hid her hands in her pocket and glanced sideways at Ron. Ron now turned to him. 

"So, er, did you stay up late last night?"

"Oh, not too late," Harry replied. "In fact, Ginny and I went to bed not long after you."

"You liked Ginny's company, did you?" Ron asked, in a somewhat inquisitorial manner.

"Yeah, I did, actually," Harry confessed.

"Right," Ron said gruffly. He was staring at Harry particularly hard. Hermione cleared her throat.

"I think I'll just go and get changed into something cooler. It's a bit hot in here." With a meaningful look at Ron, she strode past Harry and out of sight. 

"Er, right," Ron repeated after her. "Harry – " Ron began, but Harry was too excited to notice his friend's nervous voice.

"Guess what?" He said in a lowered voice. "Sir – I mean Snuffles wrote and told me he's coming to visit!"

"Really?" Ron's eyes brightened at the news. "When?'

"On Monday!" 

"Wicked!"

Harry beamed at Ron. "So…did you want to tell me something?" Ron fumbled with his too-short robes. 

"No, it doesn't really matter right now."

*****

Funny how time can go really slow when one is looking forward to something. Monday lunchtime had been an agonising wait, and at last, when the moment arrived, Harry found himself in Dumbledore's office in record time – quicker than if his scar had twitched.

Upon reaching Dumbledore's office his heart was beating excitedly, and to still it, he drew in a long steadying breath…and opened the door.

The Headmaster was nowhere to be seen, and the man sitting in the chair by the desk was a complete stranger, though Harry knew him in an instant. 

"Sirius!" he exclaimed, and stepped in to greet his godfather. The last few months had certainly been kind to Sirius. His newly-shaven face had filled out, his hair now nicely cropped and clean, and he was wearing fresh clean black robes, certainly a nice change from the raggedy grey ones he had worn when he was on the run. 

Sirius' bright blue eyes lit up when he saw Harry, and he quickly got up and embraced him in a fatherly way, which left Harry feeling awkward. He released his grip and surveyed him at arms' length.

"It's so nice to see you, Harry! My God you're getting taller!" Sirius said with a laugh. It was true that Harry had grown a few inches over the summer, and he found it weird to be almost at eye level with Sirius. His godfather motioned for him to sit, which Harry was only too happy to do. Once seated, the two launched into a discussion on what each had been doing over the past months.

"Well, Remus and I have been busy, like I told you," Sirius explained, "and we recently found out that the Death Eaters are planning something big, though we don't know for sure where and when they'll attack next." Sirius face darkened when he mentioned the words "Death Eaters".

"Do you think they'll attack Hogwarts?" Harry asked. Sirius hesitated for a moment, before answering him.

"It's a possibility," he said quietly. "But thanks to you, we'll have a chance of stopping them before they actually do anything." Harry had a sneaking suspicion that this was the purpose of Sirius' visit.

"Dumbledore told you about my scar, did he?"

"Yes."

"Is that why…?

"No, that's not the reason why I'm here," Sirius grinned (though somewhat painfully), reading Harry's thoughts. "Like I said, I wanted to see how you were, and…" Sirius beamed and fished out something from his pocket. It was a tiny brown thing, but as soon as Sirius held it out to him, it magically expanded into a handsome something. It looked like as though it were made of dragon hide. "Surprise!" Sirius finished off triumphantly.

"Oh. Th-thanks," Harry stammered. "But what is it?"

Sirius laughed. "Just go on and take it and see for yourself!"

Harry grabbed the thing off Sirius' outstretched hand, and it suddenly opened up in his palm. It looked like some sort of diary. On the front were emblazoned the words **_MWPP Chronicles: 1972 – 1978_** in purple ink. Harry, fascinated and excited, turned the next page. A miniature copy of the Marauder's Map was spread on it, with two figures moving about like a cartoon drawing: a tiny "Sirius Black" chasing a tiny "Severus Snape" with (what looked like) his bottom caught on fire, through the dungeons. Harry laughed out loud and stared at Sirius questioningly.

"We put that together in our final year as a way to look back on those days," Sirius answered. "Rather ingenious idea of your sentimental father, actually. Of course, it helped a lot during those days…" Sirius' voice shook a bit, and Harry immediately dropped his gaze. He turned the book again, and read the heading **_The Curse of the Bogies_**, underneath which the incantation for the spell was written, and when, where and who it was performed on, and the results. Harry immediately thought of Ron, who had vowed in their first year to learn the curse for use on Neville and Hermione, if they did anything to get them in trouble for duelling with Malfoy. He could just imagine the look on Ron's face if he knew that such a curse actually existed. He inspected the other pages, and found diagrams, anecdotes and even pictures, of his father and his friends.

"Sirius…I'm not sure what to say." Harry looked at his godfather and felt gratitude so deep he couldn't formulate it into words. 

"You don't have to say anything. It's yours now. It was our dream to raise a new generation of Marauders. I dare say you might find that more than useful." Sirius winked.

"What?" Harry couldn't believe what he heard.

"Seriously. I reckon you ought to have as much fun as you possibly could this year, wouldn't you think?" Sirius said this brightly, though Harry detected the sadness in his voice. _Why is everyone telling me to have fun? It's not like I **don't**_… Harry somehow had the feeling that Sirius and Dumbledore had been exchanging too many owls.

He continued to turn the pages until something caught his breath. It was a picture of his parents, under the heading **_Graduation Day: 1978_**. James had his arm around a camera-shy Lily, who was trying to evade his kisses. They looked so young and blissfully happy. Harry stared at it until it started to swim in front of him from the tears that were rapidly filling up his eyes.

"They were the best people you could ever have known." Sirius' voice brought his attention back to the present, and Harry had to fight to keep the tears from falling. He looked into Sirius' eyes, and he had that deadened look again, as if he were somewhere far away. Harry didn't know how to reply, so he remained silent. He turned the page one final time, and discovered it was blank – in fact the rest of the book was now empty.

"Oh." _That's it?_ He thought disappointedly. 

"That was deliberately left blank," Sirius explained, sensing Harry's disappointment. "James was going to put photos of their wedding as well as photos of you as a baby to document your childhood – but he never got around to it." He sighed deeply and shut his eyes for a few moments, as if collecting his thoughts. Harry used the opportunity to quickly wipe his eyes. When Sirius' eyes opened again, he smiled. "Now Harry, it's your turn to fill those pages. I want you to have something good to look back on. Something that'll help you forget, even for a second, the troubles in your life. God knows how much help that was to us," he indicated at the book, and his eyes were shining with tears.

"Thanks Sirius," was all Harry could croak.

"Anytime." Sirius reached over and squeezed his shoulder. Then he looked at his watch and announced that Dumbledore would be coming back soon, and that he had to go. But before Sirius could even stand up to transform, Harry suddenly spoke up.

"Er, Sirius?" He was unsure how to even approach the subject. Sirius looked at him expectantly, and Harry mumbled, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Sirius sat back down.

"Um…my parents – they were really in love, weren't they?"

"Totally, absolutely, and hopelessly," Sirius replied with a grin.

"How would you know that?" Harry blurted. Sirius looked at him oddly.

"It was obvious."

Harry rephrased the question. "I mean, how would you know if you were in love?" There. It was out. Harry felt a good sense of relief come over him. A knowing look passed over Sirius' eyes.

"Oh, Harry, I'm afraid I'm not the best person to ask on that matter. But," he added, seeing the anxious look on Harry's face, "I once asked your father the same question when he kept falling all over Lily, and you know what his answer was?"  Harry shook his head.  "_You just know_."

*****

The next Hogsmeade visit was announced the morning after, and the Gryffindor common room was abuzz with excitement. However, while practically every student was busy discussing their plans for the upcoming village visit, two people remained oblivious to the furore. Harry had become aware, in fact he had _been_ aware for several days now, that Ron and Hermione were not acting like their usual selves. While outwardly they displayed the same enthusiasm as everyone else, when they were alone they would heatedly discuss something in whispers, look furtively at Harry, then start whispering again. Harry had caught them on a number of occasions touching each other in places they had never previously touched: Ron's hand on Hermione's knee, Hermione's hand stroking the back of Ron's neck, Ron absentmindedly tidying Hermione's hair…

It wasn't just his two best friends' behaviour that puzzled him, but Ginny's as well. Firstly, he frequently saw her having private discussions with Hermione, looking suspiciously as though they were up to something – something that somehow involved him. The day before, he had heard Hermione say to Ginny in a whisper (though it was loud enough for Harry to hear) "So when are you going to do it?" He had no idea what it was about, but it made him nervous. Secondly, every time Ron and Hermione would go off somewhere to be alone, Ginny would somehow be around (conveniently it seems) to keep him company. If this was some type of set-up on Hermione's part he hoped that Ron was in the dark about it. However, he knew that Ron was bound to find out sooner or later.

Right now, Harry sat at a corner table pretending to do his History of Magic essay while secretly watching Ron and Hermione out of the corner of his eyes. They were whispering again, sneaking looks over Harry's direction when they thought he wasn't aware of it.  He noticed they were holding hands again, but they tried to conceal it by placing a cushion on top of them. But Harry was no fool. He had known about their relationship for three days now. He held up his parchment on the pretence of inspecting what he had written, and laughed silently. _Those two are so transparent_.

"Harry?"

Harry looked over his parchment at Ron's pale face. _Here we go_. He saw Hermione disappear up the girls' staircase. 

"We need to talk Harry."

He merely nodded and followed Ron to a deserted corner. Ron had a set, determined look on him. "Harry," he began. "What I'm about to tell you may come as a shock…" Ron looked around nervously to double check that no one was listening. "But I…well we…"

"We?"

"Yes, we, well me, at the moment."

"Ron – "

"No Harry, don't interrupt. _I have to tell you_."

"Ron, I – "

"You're going to find out anyway, and I'd rather you found out from me."

"Yes about that Ron, see a few nights ago – "

"Please Harry let me finish." Ron was starting to get agitated. "For the past few days Hermione and I…" he made a face of frustration. "Well sod it with the explanations! Harry, Hermione and I are a couple." Harry didn't react. Ron looked put out. "Well?" he demanded.

"Ron, you git, I know!" 

Ron looked dumbfounded. "You know?" 

Harry laughed. "You two weren't exactly discreet about it!" Ron looked highly embarrassed.

"You could've saved me the embarrassment of telling you!" he said indignantly. Harry shook his head with a smile.

"That's why I kept interrupting you, you twit! But you were too fired up." This time Ron laughed, but he seemed at a loss for words.

"So you finally made a move."

"Yeah." Ron looked more sombre now. "You don't mind, do you Harry?"

"Why would I mind?"

"I don't know. We thought you might feel…weird or something."

"Ron, don't be ridiculous. I don't mind at all. And I'm happy for you both." Ron's face lit up at his approval. Then he looked at Harry curiously.

"How long have you known?"

"Since that night I had detention with Malfoy." Ron looked at him thoughtfully. Harry could practically see the wheels of understanding turning in his head. Then Ron's eyes widened.

"That was you?" he gasped. Harry doubled over in laughter. After staring at him in bewilderment, Ron joined him. Once their laughter subsided he chose the moment (and Ron's good mood) to drop his own bombshell.

"Ron, I've got a confession to make," he said quietly.

"Yeah, I know." Ron looked at him with a deadpan expression. "Ginny, right?"

Now it was Harry's turn to look surprised. "I've been as obvious as you and Hermione have I?" he asked with an embarrassed grin.

"Not exactly." Ron grinned mischievously. "Remember that night? You, me and Ginny doing homework here?" Harry looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeees," he said slowly.

"Well, I didn't really go to bed like I said I would." There was a moment's silence. Harry didn't know whether to get angry with Ron or to laugh at how things have worked out. In the end he let out a strangled sound that was both a laugh and a grunt. Ron just folded his arms and arched his eyebrows.

"So what have you got to say for yourself, Harry Potter?" Harry shrank in his seat.

"Ron, first of all, I want to tell you that I have good intentions towards your sister." Ron scowled slightly.

"Anything else you want to say?" 

Harry swallowed. "Um…I think Ginny's great and I would _never_ do anything to hurt her." Ron didn't look convinced. Harry sighed, silently admitting defeat. "OK Ron. I want to know if my liking Ginny bothers you."

"Bother me? Of course it bothers me! But you want to know what bothers me most?" Harry felt completely miserable.

"What?"

"When are you going to make your move already?" He looked at Ron in surprise, hardly believing his ears.

"So?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"So…you're OK with it?" He was wondering whether there was a catch.

"I didn't say I was OK with it! But since she's liked you for ages, and since it's blindingly obvious that you feel the same way, _I want you to tell her_." Ron looked him straight in the eyes. "I don't want her to be lead on, Harry."

"Ron, I would never lead her on," Harry protested. Ron seemed to not have heard.

"And although I'm giving you permission to pursue her, it doesn't mean that I'm going to be entirely comfortable with seeing you two snogging all over the place, so just don't, OK?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Any more conditions?"

"If you upset her then I'm going to be forced to act. Got that clear, Potter?"

"Clear as day, Weasley." 

*****

Finding Ginny was no mean feat. To save himself the trouble, Harry simply took out the Marauder's Map and scanned its entire contents for her little labelled dot.

He found her in the library, working on some homework with her dorm mates. When they saw Harry approaching, they looked up in surprise, looked at Ginny wide eyed, made gestures which Harry didn't really want to know about considering his current state of nervousness, and made a hasty retreat out of the library. Once she was alone Ginny visibly stiffened in her seat, but she didn't turn around. Harry cautiously made his way to her table and sat himself down opposite her. He was silently grateful that there was a desk in front of him in which he could hide his hands, which were shaking uncontrollably. 

Ginny feigned a look of surprise at the sight of him but Harry knew this was just for show: her face was redder than a beetroot. He smiled shyly at her, which to Ginny looked a little more like a grimace.

"Hey," he croaked.

"Hey," she managed to croak back.

"Homework huh?"

"Yeah, homework." She busily rummaged through her bag in a futile attempt to hide her blush.

"What subject?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Oh." He desperately cast his eyes around for a wittier subject of conversation. They focused on a nearby textbook: _Impervious to the 'Imperio' – How to Overcome the Imperious Curse._

"Moody put us under that curse last year," he commented.

"Yeah I heard about that," she said, suddenly smiling. "And I heard you were able to throw it off entirely."

"Not until I broke my knee first, though," he replied with a laugh.

"Maybe you can show me how? How did you do it?" she asked eagerly, the red tint gradually easing off her face.

"No problem Gin." Harry launched into an enthusiastic explanation, hands still secretly shaking under the desk. "At first when you're under the spell, you feel all dreamy and calm, and you forget all your problems and pain, but the trick is to ignore the person's voice in the back of your head as much as you can and -- will you go out with me?" He crossed his fingers. For a few seconds Ginny looked utterly confused, but her eyes suddenly widened and her blush returned in all its fury.

"I…I beg your pardon, Harry?" she whispered shakily.

Harry himself reddened, cleared his throat, and said in a slower, more audible voice, "Um, will you, er, go out with me?" 

Ginny was floored. She stared at him dumbly for a few seconds and finally said, "Well, of course Harry!" Harry laughed with relief and Ginny laughed with him. Finally, he cleared his throat. 

"The Hogsmeade trip is coming up, as you know. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me, Ron and Hermione to double date or something?"

"That's a lovely idea Harry, I'd love to come!"

*****

The mood and conversation was much lighter as they made their way back to Gryffindor Tower. Harry offered to carry her books, which Ginny reluctantly agreed to, blushing to the roots of her hair. He then bravely took her hand and held it. To his surprise and delight, Ginny's fingers closed around his and gave his hand a squeeze. They walked in blissful silence until they neared the Fat Lady's portrait, where they stopped and faced each other.

"Well, where to now, Miss Weasley?" he asked her, nodding in the direction of their common room. "D'you think we should tell them or wait a little longer?" Ginny thought it over.

"We could wait until tomorrow…although Hermione may have figured it out since we've been gone a while."

"Yeah, nothing gets past Hermione." 

Ginny took a deep, uncertain breath. "Actually, Harry, there's a few things you need to know. One of them concerns Hermione."

"Uh oh. Skeletons in the closet time, is it?" he asked jokingly.

"Not exactly. But I think we should at least get things out in the open before we go in there and make it publicly official, don't you think?"

"Yeah I suppose," he agreed. "What about Hermione?"

"She's been trying to set us up ever since start of term." Harry looked at her incredulously.

"She has?"

"Why do you think we've been left alone so many times in the past few days?"

"But Ron –"

"Knows nothing about it, typically. He'd been too wrapped up in Hermione to notice."

"Oh, but he's not as clueless as you think," he said with a smile, and then he launched into an explanation of how Ron had spied on them a few nights ago. Ginny couldn't suppress a laugh.

"That sneaky bugger!"

"And now it's my turn to confess," he announced abruptly. The blush started to creep in his cheeks again. "Remember that card you gave me over the summer?" Ginny nodded. "Well, I've secretly kept it under my pillow for a while now, but I didn't really realise what compelled me to do it – until a few days ago." He squeezed Ginny's hand and kissed it lightly. Ginny shivered in spite of herself.

"That's so sweet Harry," she murmured. Harry looked at her tenderly and stroked her cheek.

"So, shall we go in?" He began to lead her over to the Fat Lady, but Ginny pulled him back. 

"Wait, Harry. There's one more thing."

"One more deep dark secret, huh?" Harry pulled her closer and tickled her.

"Yeah, you can say that."

"So let's hear it then, Miss Weasley." For the second time that night, Ginny drew in another nervous breath.

"Remember that letter that Malfoy faked?" She asked in a high-pitched voice. Harry looked at her in surprise.

"You're not still on about that are you Gin?" Ginny nodded sombrely. "Don't worry about it, Gin. It was just a silly letter. Quite immature of Malfoy, really," he said disdainfully. Ginny's face fell. "What's wrong?"

"Well, that's just it, Harry," she said in a small voice. "Malfoy didn't write it." Harry looked perplexed.

"Then who did?"

"_I wrote it_." There was a few seconds of shocked silence. Then Harry laughed.

"Yeah, very funny, Weasley!" Ginny didn't reply, but just continued to look at him morosely. The smile was quickly wiped off his face, and he immediately reddened. "Oh," he said, looking away.

"I wrote it to myself," Ginny explained quietly. "But it ended up in the laundry, where Dobby picked it up, and, well, you know the rest." Harry nodded, but was at a loss for words. Ginny didn't know what else to say, so she settled for the first thing that came to her head. "I'm sorry." To her surprise, Harry smiled and hugged her.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, silly," he whispered in her ear. "I quite fancy myself as a sex symbol." Ginny snorted.

"In your dreams, Harry Potter!" 

Harry laughed, and, taking Ginny's hand, they walked towards the Fat Lady and into the common room.

The End. 

**Authors Notes**: Well, here's the final chapter, hope you all enjoyed it! Now the big thank-you's to those of you who reviewed: Lord Tiger, Cricket, Jaguar's Revenge, Kiwi, Carly, AgiVega, Southpaw Jenn, TigerLily, Trina, Chryslin, Spitfyre, Kitty, Lilyluna, PinkRabidMonkey, Amanda, Jessica Organa Solo, Hermie13, Your Worst Nightmare, Mike Potter, Sakura, hp Groupies, Princess of Mordor, Someone special. 

**Author's Notes Part 2:** I forgot to thank those who reviewed the previous story, Open Your Heart. So a big thank you to: Margo, Sugartwist, Rinua 3 Squall, Kewl, Someone Special, Lord Tiger VII, kozmickgrrl, Carly, SouthPawJenn, Seadach, Zgurl, maidmarian62, gentle, JilseponieAngel, Cassie Alpha, Sky Lance, Whirling Fire, grbqrl, whatever, PeachyLaura, Tai's Gurl, Fredlover 4 ever, Jessica Organa Solo, Ming Li, Fallon, Mrs. Michael Medcovitz, Lily, Amanda, Writer Angel, Margo, Mandi, Gwena, Dark Sorceress, Kat. 


End file.
